


forever with you is a delight

by baeconandeggs, whatisachanbaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Crossdressing, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisachanbaek/pseuds/whatisachanbaek
Summary: Chanyeol haven’t dated for years. The last relationship he had was during his senior year in high school with Baekhyun. Later, Chanyeol attends a high school reunion where he meets Baekhyun and falls in love again.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 14
Kudos: 160
Collections: BAE2020





	forever with you is a delight

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** BAE611  
>  **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> **Author's Note:** hi! thank you for giving his fic a shot! hoping you'd enjoy this as much as I did while writing this. thanks to my beta for not giving up on me lol hehehe. i apologize in advance if you'll ever come across some mistakes. thank you and enjoy!

_"I can't contact him anymore, Chanyeol."_

Chanyeol opens his eyes---burying his head between his knees as his left hand searched for his phone. He immediately closed his eyes as the phone's brightness blinded him--it's 2:00 am. 

Shivering due to the cold temperature of his condo, he covers his body using a thick black blanket that perfectly fits his gigantic body. The darkness adds to the eerie feeling that he currently has. Eyes opened but still can't see anything because of the complete darkness, Chanyeol ponders with his thoughts. 

_It's one of those nights when he would just wake up with cold sweats and with chest heaving in pain. 10 years but those memories still keeps on haunting him._

_How could things go this far?_

Erasing the thoughts on his mind, he opens his phone---this time to see unread messages from Jongdae. 

_[Why is everyone sleeping on me? Am I not worthy to talk to?! ]_

_[By the way, see you at 10 pm tomorrow, dickhead!]_

-Jongdae 

He had fallen asleep while texting Jongdae. Going back and forth to his office and gym are the mundane things that he does as he wakes up every single day. He goes back to sleep again, realizing he will be needing a lot of energy for their reunion tomorrow. 

\---

"Are you fucking sure he's not attending?" 

"Do you think I'm gonna play with your feelings just like that?" 

Chanyeol's still obviously traumatized and Jongdae doesn't know what to do about it. The taller's been blabbering about not wanting to meet Baekhyun after knowing that he's back. Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and Jongdae were classmates in high school. They were known as the three musketeers because of their bond. Not until Baekhyun left and flew to London. 

Jongdae impatiently waits for his best friend to finish his preparations. Chanyeol puts gel on his hair as he combs it up---wearing a gray sleeveless top and jeans plus his usual Balenciaga shoes. Skimming Chanyeol, he almost cussed after noticing that Chanyeol didn't even put effort into choosing what to wear. _But no--the taller would always look good no matter what._ He looks like a model who came out straight from a magazine if you'll ask Jongdae. 

"I strongly wonder how you're able to pull that off." 

If you're wondering about it, then the answer's no. Jongdae doesn't swing that way. He's simply fascinated about how Chanyeol has changed throughout the years. Well, Chanyeol has a nice body--- _a perfect body._ From his firm biceps down to his plumped butt, everyone would be found drooling after him. 

\--- 

_how's he dressed up?_

Jongdae secretly took a picture of Chanyeol. The taller is currently busy driving, they are now on their way to the venue of their reunion. 

looks good? 

Baekhyun could only have his breath hitch at the photo. No questions asked---Chanyeol would always look perfect. He scans the photo one more time. With that crinkled forehead of his as he is too focused on driving and his firm biceps which is strongly clutching the steering wheel, Baekhyun's breath falters for a moment. 

_impossible._

"Who's that?" 

Panic taking all over his body, Jongdae's heart skips a beat. Chanyeol smoothly maneuvers the car to the right as he fastly looked at Jongdae, "I-it's Minsy. Who else?" 

Jongdae couldn't count the times that he'd used his girlfriend's name for the sake of white lies. 

stop texting asshole! he's now suspecting me! 

Grateful that he got the chance to contact Jongdae. Baekhyun chuckles as he shakes his head which now feels heavy because of the wig that he's wearing. 

_"Chanyeol is really into girls these days. I have once seen him kissing a woman inside his condo."_

_"Really? Are you sure?" He asked, desperate to explain everything to Chanyeol. Since the day that he got back in Seoul, he's been constantly asking Jongdae updates about Chanyeol._

_"Pretty sure," His best friend answered. Baekhyun called Jongdae to meet him._

_"Do you think he's still agitated with me?" Baekhyun knows that Chanyeol is still broken after what happened to them years ago. He didn't want anything of those to happen. Fate just wasn't in their favor at that time._

_"Unfortunately, yes. Do you know that he hasn't been into any serious relationship for the past 10 years? All he had were flings! You left a massive impact on him, you know." Baekhyun mentally punches himself at that. If he was only braver before, this wouldn't have happened._

_"How can I talk to him at the reunion if he doesn't even say my name?" His best friend flicked his tongue, making Baekhyun gulp._

_"What we need to happen is that the two of you should talk. Well, we obviously can't do that if you present yourself as Baekhyun. He might just punch you or who knows? He might even kill you---" Jongdae directly opens up, "---a little dress up would work."_

And that's what happened. Jongdae proposed the idea of hiding his true identity. Desperate times call for desperate measures, he reminds himself like a mantra. Baekhyun stood up, scanning himself in front of the mirror. A black dress which barely reaches his knees, a choker, a stillettó and of course---a wig. Don't worry, he's already practiced stillettó. His feet were swollen at first and he cried because of the pain--it was unbearable. But that won't make him give up, mind too focused on his goal.

Baekhyun can't still believe that he had agreed in doing this. When Jongdae told him about his idea, he thought that it was complete bullshit--- _because it's bullshit._ He didn't see himself doing this just for the sake of talking to Chanyeol. But after days of contemplating and thinking again, and again, he came up to the conclusion that he would do anything just to explain everything to Chanyeol. 

The main goal tonight is to pretend he's a woman and get Chanyeol’s attention. Once Chanyeol’s already feeling comfortable, he would reveal himself as Baekhyun. Baekhyun promises to himself that he’d make sure Chanyeol would forgive him. There are two possible outcomes:

1.) For Chanyeol to forgive him and for them to get back together.  
2.) For Chanyeol to punch him and wish for him to just vanish out of his sight. 

Baekhyun didn't fly from London to Korea just to put everything into waste, he's ready about what might happen. 

Ready for the party, Byun. 

_Looks like he's gonna get a Park Chanyeol tonight._  
\--- 

_No, he's not gonna get Park Chanyeol tonight._

_[Can I just go home now?]_

"Just fucking remember that you're Baekhee and not Baekhyun, okay?! You're going to be fucked up if you panic! Now, come inside and don't make me wait!" Jongdae shouted. Baekhyun called him as soon as he arrived at the place---saying stuff like he's nervous and that Chanyeol won't fall for this little stunt. 

On the other side, Chanyeol's confident that all eyes are on him. His classmates before were drooling at the sight of him. 

"Wow, wow! Look who's here! Who would have thought that you would be this attractive?" Chanyeol chuckled. He can see that Dean's amazed, well---that's the point though. To show his classmates that he's not the same whipped-for-Baekhyun boy and that he's an all-grown-up man now. 

"Shut up, Dean. It's not like you haven't changed too." 

"I did! But not like you!" Dean waved him goodbye because a woman from their batch has tugged him away from Chanyeol. Women could be very damn annoying sometimes. He rolled his eyes. 

He continues drinking and talking to some of his classmates before. Some women from their batch even looked at him with hooded eyes. Like they want Chanyeol to know that they are ready to be fucked by him anytime and anywhere. Too bad, Chanyeol doesn't have the energy. 

As an hour passed, he suddenly felt claustrophobic---he needs some air. He told Jongdae that he will be going outside for a minute and he doesn't know if he saw his best friend shivered---guess the alcohol is lowkey hitting him now. 

Baekhyun’s phone lights up and saw Jongdae calling. He answered the call right away. 

_[Byun fucking Baekhyun! He's going outside!]_

Baekhyun almost drops his phone after hearing what Jongdae said. What if Chanyeol sees me here? Before he could even think of anything, he just found his feet getting as far as he could away from the venue. 

_Run._

He doesn't even care if people are throwing him weird looks. A woman, casually dressed in black, is now running like a horse. 

After running for almost a half minute, someone bumped on him. 

"What the fuck!" The man hissed, "Look at where you're going!" The person that he's bumped into looked directly at him with creased eyebrows, like he's ready to punch Baekhyun. 

_Oh._

_Chanyeol._ Chanyeol is in front of him. Body suddenly turning into a stone--they remained looking at each other, not until Baekhyun came back to his senses as he looked at the ground. 

As soon as Chanyeol had an eye contact with the woman in front of him, he knew that he had fallen for her dark orbs--- _tantalizing._ He feels bad for shouting at her like that. The woman was traumatized. Chanyeol can see her clutching her dress. 

_Fuck, Chanyeol._

"I'm so sorry for shouting at you like that," 

_What if he recognizes me?_

"I didn't mean to shout at you---I'm sorry," Baekhyun is more than shocked. 

_Chanyeol didn't recognize him._

_Listen, Byun Baekhyun. Stay calm and fucking pull yourself together._ He thought.

Baekhyun composed himself as he lifted his head, taking a deep breath before speaking, "N-no, it's fine. Don't worry," His whole body is shaking like a glass that's ready to shatter and break anytime. His thoughts are also going haywire.

_As long as you calm down, everything's going to be fin--_

"May I ask your name, if you don't mind?" Chanyeol said as he rubbed the back of his neck and smiled shyly. Baekhyun's jaws unexpectedly drops. Despite his tough body, he's still radiating a big UWU energy for Baekhyun. The smaller unconsciously stayed smiling at the taller. 

_That smile._ It was so nostalgic---Baekhyun feels like tearing up. Chanyeol hasn't changed ever since the day they've first met. 

_"Hi! I'm Kim Jongdae! My friend right here has a huge crush on you since 1st year. And I think it's time for me to finally step up the game for him because he's been complaining about how beautiful you look. And oh, he lives right in front of your house too." As soon as he heard the knocks coming from their door, Baekhyun opened it to be surprised by some strangers. The boy who just spoke has a cheeky smile while the other one is taller than him._

_"Hey! Go and speak! Don't embarrass me, Chanyeol." The boy whose name was Kim Jongdae spoke as he elbowed his friend._

_"I'm sorry." The taller boy said nonchalantly. His face is now turning pink and Baekhyun doesn't know why. Is it because he's embarrassed about how straightforward his friend was? Baekhyun just kept himself mummed. Imagine some random stranger on your door and saying weird stuff like what he's experiencing right now._

_The taller boy rubbed the back of his neck as he shyly smiled at Baekhyun, "I'm sorry. I tried to stop him! I really did. I apologize, please don't get mad."_

_Baekhyun didn't utter a single word. He just remained confused. But yes, Baekhyun's not gonna deny it, he boy who just spoke is cute._

_"Wow, did you just indirectly say that you're ashamed of me?!" Kim Jongdae is such a nuisance, isn't he? "Ask him your question, Park!"_

_"Uhm, is it okay if I ask y-your name?" Here he goes again, smiling shyly at Baekhyun while rubbing the back of his neck._

_"I'm Baekhyun."_

He doesn't know if he's just too drowned in alcohol or if he'd heard it right. 

_Baekhyun?_

_"B-Baekhyun? Your name's Baekhyun?"_ Chanyeol looked so puzzled as he let the name slip out of his tongue. Trying to recall the brand of the alcohol that he drank at the party a while ago---weird because it's causing him to hallucinate. 

Realizing what just came out of his mouth, Baekhyun steps backward. Really, Baekhyun? 

Everything's just fucked up. He ruined it. He ruined his plans. Getting Chanyeol back is now hopeless. 

However, he won't let everything fall into pieces. Instead of panicking and worrying about the outcome, he foolishly tries something foolish--- _again, sticking to the original plan._

"H-huh? I said B-Baekhee. Aren't you too drunk?" He bravely mutters as he raises one eyebrow. Please work. He continuously repeated like a mantra. Guess this night is going to be his downfall. His heart is shattering and the pain is insufferable. 

Chanyeol shook his head lightly, a deep chuckle came out of his mouth. Baekhyun swallows the lump on his throat. 

He was about to shed a tear when Chanyeol spoke, "N-no! I'm sorry! Really. I thought you said Baekhy--yeah, maybe I'm a little drunker than I expected." The street that they are currently in is packed with people yet they continued talking to each other. 

_Now, Baekhyun's the puzzled one---it worked?_

He looked at Chanyeol whose face is now apologetic. That's when he's confirmed that his lame lies worked. Showing the latter a half-smile, Baekhyun imaginably hugged himself, "It's fine." 

"Is there anything you want me to do to make it up to you?" 

Right when he was about to answer Chanyeol, someone carelessly bumped on him causing him to have his ass land on the hard ground. Chanyeol hastily ran towards him. 

"Are you okay?!" Chanyeol shouted with full concern. 

"Shit, your feet's completely swollen. How did you even survive wearing these?" He was surprised when Chanyeol started massaging his feet. He feels like the world has stopped and it's revolving on just the two of them. Baekhyun savored the moment and just intently watch the person massaging his feet. His eyes roamed to Chanyeol's eyes, to his nose, to his dimple, to his furrowed brows and down to his plumped lips. The lips that he used to kiss befor-- 

"Does it still hurt?" 

He mentally slaps himself for spacing out easily, but his feet genuinely hurts, "I guess it's fine now. I'll put hot compress to it later once I reached home." He answered, standing up.

Chanyeol appears to be very concerned, "Do you have a ride or something?" 

_Am I a fool?_

The truth just suddenly came gushing down on Baekhyun. He only thought about the positive outcome--how about the negative one? He was being careless. 

_What if Chanyeol gets angry at him after knowing that he's not Baekhee but Baekhyun?_

At that moment, Baekhyun's mind has changed drastically, "I'm taking the bus." 

"D-Do you want to come over at my condo? I'd like to help you make your feet feel better." The offer seemed sincere but Baekhyun can't calm himself. 

_"Do you want to come over at my condo?"_

_"Do you want to come over at my condo?"_

_Yes, Chanyeol. Yes._

"N-no! Why would I even? We just met! I'm not just beautiful and sexy. I'm also smart. What if you do something bad to me? Ha! People be acting helpful nowada--" 

"I-I'm not doing anything to you." Chanyeol showed him an embarrassed smile. He stifles a laugh because Chanyeol is acting desperate to get him, it turns Baekhyun on. Damn. If he could tell you one thing that has changed, it's Chanyeol being braver than he was before. 

"Well, thanks for bumping unto me. You just wasted.." Baekhyun looked on his wristwatch, "10 minutes.”

Baekhyun turned his back against Chanyeol.

"W-Wait, Baekhee!" 

_Oh my god._

Baekhyun maintains his "hard-to-get" profile and slowly faced Chanyeol, "What?" 

Baekhyun ended up giving his phone number to Chanyeol.

\----

Jongdae's eyes narrow with confusion after hearing what happened last night. 

"What? Are you out of your mind?" 

Baekhyun made Jongdae's eyebrows form into a crease. The latter stands up from the couch, "I don't get you. I thought the only plan was for you to talk to him?" 

Baekhyun deeply inhaled, "I-I just realized that I can't let Chanyeol go, Jongdae. I can't take the risk." Baekhyun explained, heart beating so fast because he doesn't have any single idea about how things would go. "After hearing my side, do you think he'd still want me?" He looks up to his best friend while incoherent thoughts are going haywire inside his mind. 

"He would listen--yes, but would still want me to stay? Guess he would be even more willing to jump on a building. He will just push me away and wish for me to stay out of his sight." He huffed under his breath, wishing Jongdae would understand where he's coming from. 

Jongdae proceeds to sit again beside Baekhyun, "You're being selfish." Baekhyun has no rights to be offended--what Jongdae said was true. 

"You had a choice 10 years ago, Baekhyun--but you chose to leave. Until now I know that he hasn't fully moved on yet and now you're telling me this?" Jongdae can't stress his words enough, "Chanyeol--being someone who has stayed by his side, I know that he's interested in you--Baekhee. He even asked for your number! So you're gonna pretend you're a woman until he falls in love with you--- _Baekhee?_ " 

Baekhyun bites his lips, trying his best to stop his tears from falling. Jongdae is right. But what can he do? He can't let Chanyeol go. Never again. 

"And what? Make Chanyeol stumble again after knowing that it's you--Baekhyun, the whole time?" Jongdae has never sounded this agitated before. 

"The only person who deserves Chanyeol is you and you deserve him too. I witnessed how you guys have fallen in love with each other. I know that you never stopped crying in London because all you had inside your mind was Chanyeol." 

"I'm not being biased here but if you are still in pain, imagine the pain that Chanyeol still has with him. He may be still broken inside because of you." Jongdae adds as he looks at him directly in the eyes. 

"Don't make this hard for him---" Jongdae pauses, ---he has already suffered tons of times,"

Does he feel bad? Guilty? Scared? Baekhyun doesn't know. 

But one thing's for sure. 

_He can't let Chanyeol go._

\----

Baekhyun spent his entire day watching movies on Netflix. Living alone in Seoul with literally nothing is insane---it couldn't get any worse. Seoul is where he was born and raised, he has had plenty of friends here before but he believes that it has been so long since the last time that he had talked to them. Plus the fact that he is jobless makes it all harder. 

He stands up and gets his phone. Baekhyun has to admit that he could be an imbecile sometimes---no, he means, every time. 

Baekhyun stares at the city lights. Lucky of him to get an apartment that has a great view of Seoul. He just sat there---adoring the dazzling view of the night sky and city lights. 

He reminisces the nights when he and Chanyeol would just sit down at the terrace of their apartment to look at how peaceful the city lights seemed from afar---he chuckles. Chanyeol hates the busy streets of Seoul. Baekhyun would always drag Chanyeol along with him to shop for their groceries. The giant would always grunt under his breath and Baekhyun would always laugh at Chanyeol's annoyed face. 

They had to live together at the age of 18 because Baekhyun’s father just won’t stop talking about him being a disgrace to his family. They rented a small apartment. They always had to budget the money that they earn from tutoring other students. Chanyeol’s parents were very supportive---they make sure to send Chanyeol money every week but still, they didn't want to depend on that. Their life was simple but they were so happy. They wake up, eat, prepare for the day, and go to university together. The whole university knows how they love each other. Chanyeol was even labeled as “Baekhyun’s puppy” because of how inseparable they were. 

The reason why their family flew to London was because of the relationship that he had with Chanyeol. Both he and his mother were forced to live in London. They didn't have a choice but to just follow. His father did everything that he could just for them to break up. But none of it worked. Unluckily, his father's last resort was to make them separate which, sadly, succeeded. 

The night before flying to London, her mother told him to escape. Baekhyun had a choice but he was a coward. He was afraid that his father might do something that could harm Chanyeol---he was powerless. He loves Chanyeol so much that he can't risk seeing him being hurt. 

Life in London was a living hell for him---he suffered. He had to learn English and continue his studies at a music university. It wasn't easy at all. Baekhyun had to join bands to support his finances. He didn't want to depend on his dad. Yes, he tried saving money only to fail at the end. After a decade, he did what should be done. He booked a flight to Korea and ran away from his father. The old man's definitely dying to make him come back to London. 

From the very moment he landed in Seoul, he did his best to find and contact Jongdae. And now, he's here. _Still a failure._

He lets out a deep sigh as he dialed Jongdae's number. 

_[It's midnight for Pete's sake. Why?!]_ Jongdae's voice reached an octave just by shouting like that.

Baekhyun sighed and bit his lips before speaking, "I'm trying my best to not reply to Chanyeol's messages but he won't give up." 

He heard Jongdae sigh in distress. 

_[I honestly should be already enjoying my sleep right now.]_

Baekhyun laughs at that, seeing the smoke due to the coldness come out from his mouth. "W-what should I do? You are the only person I know that can help me." 

_[You don't listen to me, what's the point?]_

"Listen. I'm sincerely sorry, okay? I don't know what to do anymore." Helplessness is an understatement. He would cry himself to sleep every night. Just by thinking about how painful it is to see Chanyeol walk away from him breaks his heart. 

_[Cut the bullshit, Byun Baekhyun. Give me some time to think about it.]_ Baekhyun can feel that Jongdae's pissed off--well, he definitely is. Jongdae drops the call. 

Minutes passed, his phone lights up. 

1 message received 

_[The decision isn't mine to make. It was yours all this time. Everything's up to you now, Baekhyun. Hurt yourself or hurt Chanyeol, I don't care anymore. If you're meant for each other, then you are.]_

Baekhyun looks up to the starry sky once again--- _this time with a tear falling from his eye._

\----

Almost a week of contemplating, he's decided to text Chanyeol back. He can't decipher how doomed he is. He doesn't even have an idea about the outcome. Now, it's already been 2 days. They are texting each other nonstop and would call each other at night until they get tired of talking. 

Baekhyun couldn't stop himself from laughing. 

_[The grandma hit me with her walking stick! I almost died while finding that dog!]_

It's 3 am but Chanyeol's husky voice plus entertaining stories makes Baekhyun roll in his bed.

"That could've ended badly. Thank God she didn't stab you with her cane." Baekhyun's lips reach both ends of his cheeks. He's happy. 

He heard Chanyeol yawn at the other line, "You have work tomorrow, right?" 

The taller chuckles, _"Yep. Tragic."_

"You should've told me, you idiot." Baekhyun now feels his conscience eating him. What if Chanyeol wakes up late because of him? 

_"Nah. I'd rather miss work than miss you."_

Baekhyun's heart flutters. Fuck the butterflies in his stomach. 

_It's been a long time._

_"Baekhee?"_

Baekhyun snaps, "Y-yes! Sleep now! You shouldn't be late tomorrow because of me, Chanyeol." 

_"Okay. Just because you said so,"_ Baekhyun smiled as he bit his lips. 

"Good night, Baekhee." 

That night, Baekhyun slept with a smile on his face. 

\---- 

Baekhyun pushes the cart while skimming the shelves. He decided to buy groceries because he's running out of food. 

The grocery is quite big if you'll ask Baekhyun. That's why he never went here without Chanyeol to push the cart for him before. Speaking of, it's already been 2 weeks since they've started talking to each other. But they still haven't met again ever since, Chanyeol's busy with work and he understands that. By this, he's certain that he's doing things slowly but surely. 

He forcefully pushed his cart after seeing a familiar shelf. Kimchi! 

His lips fall open while staring at the shelf, "Wow,"  
He missed eating Kimchi a lot. His eyes are shining while looking at the bottles of Kimchi in front of him. 

A cart suddenly hits him, "Shit, I'm sorry." 

"No, it's fine--" He looks at the person who hit his cart and saw Chanyeol wearing a black hoodie. 

His body suddenly became stiff. It's like a sudden heart attack. He witnessed how Chanyeol's eyes have transitioned from apologetic to confused to angry. 

With a sudden very cold aura, Chanyeol pushes his cart as he passes by Baekhyun, brows furrowed.

Baekhyun can't believe what just happened. Chanyeol just saw him--- _Baekhyun._

He spaced out for a while, his brain picturing Chanyeol's reaction after seeing him. It was the epitome of anger and disgust. 

He immediately shook the scene off his mind and swallowed the lump on his throat. 

\---

As soon as he entered his suite, Chanyeol threw all of the grocery items that he bought. Throwing himself on his black sofa. He just sat there while facing the ceiling. Out of all people---why did the universe even let him see that bastard again? 

That person is the reason why he's continuously having nightmares. If he's given a chance to delete all of it, Chanyeol would have already done it. He wants to delete Baekhyun out of his life and just live peacefully. 

"Shit," He uttered.

_"I can't contact him anymore, Chanyeol."_

_Chanyeol could just only let his tears fall while staring at nothingness. He thought that Baekhyun was going to be brave for them. They promised that they won't let anything break them but hell, he's out here--crying the shit out of him._

_"---I thought he was gonna hold on,"_

Chanyeol tightly shuts his eyes after recalling what happened 10 years ago--- _a fucking decade ago._ The fact that those memories still keeps on haunting him pains him. He doesn't want anything but to forget and erase all of it. Chanyeol doesn't understand why his mind keeps on torturing his heart with it. 

\---

_Tell me, tell me how blessed are we to have tragedy  
so small it can fit at the tip of our tongu--_

Baekhyun annoyingly switches the tv off. He was picking channels when he came across a motivational speech, thinking he could get some inspiration, but unfortunately, it doesn't give him any help. 

He stands up and opens the door to the balcony. Sitting down as the cold breeze embraces his body, Baekhyun thoughts are scattered everywhere. He can clearly remember Chanyeol's emotions earlier when they met. Baekhyun sugar coats everything in his mind. _No, he's not fooling Chanyeol. He will reveal anything to the latter. Soon._

He goes back inside his suite to get a bottle of soju---no one knows how mentally exhausted he is. The number of problems and thoughts that are running inside his mind are all forming into a dark cloud that could---he believes, could make him crazy as time goes by. 

As he drank his first shot of soju, Baekhyun has never experienced the alcohol to taste this--- _bitter._ His face made an unpleasant reaction as the soju made its way down to his stomach. After drinking a few shots, he stands up to open his stereo system. Odd but he suddenly wants to listen to the songs that both Chanyeol and him used to listen and sing along to before. 

After hearing Creep, he satisfyingly lets out a lopsided smile. He just sat there with his bottle of soju. He's not drunk. Just enough to make his mind swirl and stomach hot from the effect. The next song plays, Listen to the letter. He lets out a bitter laugh. How long has it been since he last listened to these? He has no idea but he's enjoying what he's doing. The music makes him feel like someone is beside him---smiling and telling him that everything's going to be fine. 

Baekhyun continued drinking. It's not my fault to hide under an alias. All I want is for Chanyeol to love me again. He repeated while different songs which reminds him of Chanyeol continued playing in the background. Right when Baekhyun has yet to figure out the title of the next song, his phone lights up, showing a very familiar name. This made him laugh out loud--- _Chanyeol._

He picks up the phone and proceeds to press the answer button, "My Chanyeoliee.." Baekhyun unconsciously said as he sheepishly laughed. 

It took Chanyeol a few seconds to answer, _"Baekhee?"_

Hearing Chanyeol saying Baekhee made Baekhyun's heart leap in glee, "Yep! That's me!" He giggled. Drinking another shot glass-full soju. 

_"Are you drunk?"_ The remark made Baekhyun pout. 

"Me? Drunk? Hell, no!" Baekhyun rebuts. Lying on the carpet while laughing senselessly. 

He heard the latter chuckle on the other line, _"You're drunk, Baekhee. Are you at home?"_ Baekhyun curls himself, hugging his knees as he giggled. 

"Chanyeoliee.. has anyone told you how sexy you are?" Baekhyun's mind is currently full of Chanyeol's image when they met that night. Instantly, giving him a hard down there. Sighing and pouting, Baekhyun misses Chanyeol touch a lot too. 

_"Baekhee, you're drunk. Can you stop drinking for me now? Take a shower so you'd feel great while sleeping."_ But this is enough for now, Baekhyun thinks. 

Baekhyun snorts, "Aye aye, captain!" 

Baekhyun shut his eyes and smiled from the satisfaction of hearing Chanyeol's voice alone. He let the alcohol drown him in oblivion. With the thoughts of Chanyeol, Baekhyun fell asleep on the carpet. 

After hearing Baekhee snore, Chanyeol ended the call. The midget fell asleep while talking to him. 

However, Chanyeol noticed the songs which Baekhee listens to. The songs were all familiar. But what weirded him out the most was the fact that Baekhee sounded very different when they were talking earlier. 

The voice sounded like it belongs to someone which he doesn't want to recall anymore. 

\---- 

As he sat up, Baekhyun felt like he just received an upper-cut from a sumo slammer. His head feels terrible. How many bottles of soju did he exactly drink last night? His left eye remained closed as the sun appeared to be enjoying making him blind. He held his head. Scanning the mess in front of him, he cackled. It wasn't even a mess! He only drank 1 bottle and it already made him sleep on the floor. Admitting to himself, he has a bad alcohol tolerance. 

After getting himself together, his eyes widened. The music's still playing on the stereo, making him run into it to quickly shut it off. He doesn't even have a job, to begin with! How would he able to pay his bills? 

He tousled his hair and grunted, "Baekhyun-ah.." He needs to find a job, ASAP. He reaches his phone to send Jongdae a message. He's in a disheveled state right now. A job's what he needs to support his daily expenses. As he opened his phone, a message from Chanyeol made him smile. 

_morning, baekhee! how do you feel?_

hangover's trying to take its toll on my head ㅋㅋㅋ 

It didn't take Chanyeol a minute to reply which made Baekhyun bite his lips. 

_how many bottles did you have? i was worried._

just 1 bottle! sorry if i did something weird last night (ㅠ_ㅠ) 

_u just told me how sexy i am ;)_

Baekhyun blushed--- _he did?_

But he was still grateful that he didn't do anything worse last night. _So careless, Baekhyun!_ He thought. 

oh my god. i'm sorry chanyeol. 

_wait, u don't mean it?_

Baekhyun felt his face turn red. Crazy because of what Chanyeol can do to him. 

i do! it was just so embarrassing.. 

_it's not :((_

He covered his mouth after reading Chanyeol's cute reply. _Chanyeol is just so fucking cute._ Just a couple of seconds, he received a message from Chanyeol again. It felt like his soul just left his body. 

_A selfie._

_A fucking selfie of Chanyeol pouting._

His hands are shaking while typing his reply, 

do you have to make me squeal like that?! 

_woah it did?_

Chanyeol makes him wanna jump a thousand times. He feels like a high school student. 

chanyeol, i'm--stop being so cute please.. it makes me wanna kiss you.. 

The temptation leaves a pang on his chest. He badly wanna kiss Chanyeol's pouty lips right now. 

_why not?_

Baekhyun could only sigh in defeat as he tries his best to fight off the intense temptation. Baekhyun could only wet his lips. 

_let me text you later again baekhee. i'm at work. oh, i also love it when you call me chanyeoliee ;)_

Staring out into nothingness, the flirty messages that Chanyeol has sent him continuously rings in his head. Since when did Chanyeol become this flirty? He couldn't remember. What he can say is that Chanyeol has changed a lot. He's not complaining though. Besides, he benefits from all of it. 

He also just realized, does he look beautiful with a wig? Chanyeol has experienced that what they call, 'Love at first sight' with him--Baekhee. They have only met once! And that was the night at the reunion. His mouth forms an 'O', can't believe that he's just realizing all of these now. 

Pulling himself together, Baekhyun was reminded about why he opened his phone earlier--to call Jongdae and of course, to cause the latter some trouble again. 

_"Why?"_

"Jongdae.." Baekhyun smiled as he uttered the name. Smiling cutely acting like his best friend is in front of him. 

He knows that the latter felt something coming, _"What is it again?"_

Baekhyun inhales and blurted it all out, "I badly need a job. It's been 3 weeks since I landed here in Korea but I'm still penniless. Without your money, I won't be able to buy groceries last week! Now, my apartment rent's coming." 

He heard Jongdae laugh on the opposite line, "I need to earn a living, dumbass!" He continued and pouted. 

_"Sure, sure. But don't forget to treat me after getting your first paycheck. Cool?"_

__

Baekhyun checks the address that Jongdae has sent him yesterday. He's now standing in front of a coffee shop. "Blooming Days" he read out loud. It's astonishing because it just took Jongdae a day to find him a job. He wasn't surprised, to be honest. The latter's just naturally so friendly which has earned him a lot of connections. 

Scanning the coffee shop and the vicinity, people are all busy while the coffee shop looks bustling too. Seoul has always been so tied-up right from the beginning. With a pounding heart, he can't get himself to step inside the shop. He's all goosey because this is the first time that he's gonna work for a coffee shop. The pay's surprisingly enough to pay his monthly bills and rent. 

Putting his phone inside his pocket, he moves forward. He can't get to wait for his first paycheck. 

The aroma of coffee wafted through his nose. Wow. It makes him wanna drink an espresso. Jongdae told him to look for a man whose height is similar to Chanyeol. So he did, after standing on his toes for seconds, there he found the man on the counter. Hair glinted gray and blue. Baekhyun straightaway proceeds to walk towards the said owner. 

"Hi. Kim Jongdae told me you're looking for a crew?" The man's face lights up, "Ah, you're Baekhyun?" 

"Yes." The said owner offers his hand for a handshake, "I'm Jongin the owner of Blooming days." 

Baekhyun takes the hand as he bowed lightly, "I'm looking forward to working with you, Mr. Jongin." 

The latter laughed at Baekhyun being so formal. "No, no. Shrug it off, just call me Jongin." 

Baekhyun smiled at the taller, "S-Sure," 

"I'd like to give you a few instructions, shall we?" 

\---- 

Jongin gave him instructions about what he's gonna do at work. The owner also taught him how to handle the espresso machine. Being the fast learner that he is, he already knows how to operate the machine but he still has a very long way to go---he believes. He was also instructed about taking orders at the counter and of course the most crucial one, bringing orders to the customers. His first day gave him a lot of pressure but because of his determination and how patient Jongin was while guiding him, he has managed to survive. The crew were also very welcoming. And guess what, he's managed to get himself some friends within a day of work.

"Really?! It fucking took me almost a week to learn how to handle that horrible machine!" Chaerin's booming voice made him laugh. 

"Hey, loud-mouth! Are you seriously already showing your true colors to Baekhyun?!" Minseok hissed at the lady beside Baekhyun. Minseok and Chaerin have asked him to walk with them after their shift which Baekhyun has immediately agreed to because he's also gonna walk to the bus station. Chaerin and Minseok's apartments are luckily near to where Blooming Days is located. 

"How dare you call me loud-mo--" Chaerin was about to attack Minseok when Baekhyun spoke, "Hey! Take it easy, you two." He said while laughing. The two are friendly, he already feels so comfortable with having them around. 

"It's a surprise to know that you learned how to deal with that espresso machine easily. Mr. Jongin almost lost his patience with us." Minseok opened up as he embarrassedly laughed. However what Minseok said instantly made Baekhyun stop walking. 

"What?" The two also stopped walking. 

"What, 'what'?" Chaerin confusedly asked. 

Baekhyun's mouth continues to fall open, "You call him Mr. Jongin?" 

The two looked at him with confusion in their eyes, "Yes?" 

"B-But he told me to just call him J-Jongin." The tone of shock evident in his voice. 

Minseok and Chaerin eyes widened, "What?" 

"H-He really did! That's why I never called him Mr. Jongin earlier!" Chaerin crosses her arms in disbelief, "Wow, never I have ever called him Jongin alone." 

"Me too," Minseok added. 

"Well, it seems like Mr. Jongin has a favorite now. Isn't that a good thing, Minseok?" 

"It is. We'll see him smile often now." 

Baekhyun waved Chaerin and Minseok a goodbye after getting inside the bus. He chose to just shrug Jongin out of his mind. Maybe the latter just truly doesn't want Baekhyun to call him a Mr.? Who knows, he still has a lot of stuff to think about. 

\---

Baekhyun was more than surprised to have Jongdae welcome him at his apartment. The latter's sitting on his sofa while watching some documentary on the television. He crunches his face, "The fuck you're doing here?" His eyes now pans to the groceries on his table. 

"Yah. Look what kind of a bitch you are." Jongdae grunted and continued, "I bought you food because you told me you're going to be penniless for the next days!" 

Baekhyun smiled right away and went to Jongdae to give his best friend a hug, "Aww. I'm afraid I won't be able to repay all of these anymore." 

"Stop hugging me!" Jongdae shouted, "And yes, you really won't be able to pay me back." 

"How merciless.." Baekhyun pouted. 

"How's the first day at work?" Jongdae asks with anticipation. 

Baekhyun removes his jacket, "Great?" He answered. "By the way, are you friends with Jongin?" 

"Almost a year now. Why?" 

"I don't know but he told me to not call him Mr. Jongin but Chaerin and Minseok were all obliged to call him that." Baekhyun stated nonchalantly, "I don't get it." 

Jongdae moves away from Baekhyun, "Really?" 

Baekhyun crunches his brows, "Yes. Weird, right? What if he's secretly insecure with how young I look so he doesn't wanna make me call him Mr. Jongin because it would make him old?" 

"What the fuck, Baekhyun. That just doesn't make sense." 

"Then, why?" 

"Did he smile while talking to you?" 

"Why won't he?" 

What Baekhyun said made Jongdae's mouth go agape, "Oh." 

"Tell me!" 

"No, no! I also don't know, okay?!" Jongdae claimed. But his mind is now forming clusters of assumptions and yes, _he has never been this sure in his entire life._

\--- 

It feels strange walking without Chaerin and Minseok. It's Baekhyun's first time walking alone. The two have their appointments to attend to so they can't---sadly, walk with him. He haven't imagined that it would be this quite without the two. 

As he walks along the street, he was startled when a car loudly beeped. He hurriedly looked at the car beside him just to be surprised about who the driver is. 

"Jongin?" 

Jongin removed his sunglasses although it's midnight, "Hi, Baekhyun. Hop in!" 

"It's fine! I'm already just a few steps away from the bus stop!" Baekhyun declined. 

"Let me just drive you to where your house is located then," 

Baekhyun's beyond flustered because of the offer. "I-It's fine! Really!" 

"I insist. Just this time, please?" 

Baekhyun calls it a defeat. Who is he to turn down his employer's offer? 

\-- 

Baekhyun found himself laughing because of Jongin's childhood stories. He didn't expect that it would be this fun to be with the latter. He, of course--remembered to just stay at where employees should be. 

"Here," He said. 

The engine stops. Baekhyun opens the door and stepped outside, he hastily bowed, "Thank you for the ride. It was fun to talk with you." 

"Drop the formalities, Baekhyun. It was great to have you as a passenger too." Jongin answered back as he warmly smiled. 

"S-Sure. Thanks again!" 

"Always welcome." Jongin proceeded to start the engine as he waved Baekhyun a goodbye. Seeing the car going away from him, Baekhyun fixes his sling bag and smiled to himself. Frankly, it's still awkward for Baekhyun to talk to Jongin comfortably. Knowing that he's his boss and he always has to remember where to place himself as an employee. Jongin's a very kind person--in his opinion. 

Right when he was about to walk to the entrance of his apartment's building, he saw someone standing in his peripheral vision, he turns to look at the right to see who it is---just to see Chanyeol standing there. 

They just stood meters away from each other while looking directly at each other's eyes. The world seemed to have stopped for them. It's dark but the moon's brightness and the street lights made them see each other. Baekhyun doesn't know why Chanyeol is here nor how this happened--but now, with wide eyes; he unwarily stares at the latter. 

Baekhyun snapped out of it when Chanyeol broke the eye contact and continued to walk like nothing happened. The latter walked pass by him. He didn't know what just happened--mind in a very muggy state. But Baekhyun's feet remained stuck. He can't help himself but to look at Chanyeol's back while walking away. 

\-- 

Tired, he right away plops himself on the sofa. Baekhyun is tired, hungry, exhausted and disheveled. How on earth did he meet Chanyeol twice as him---Baekhyun? Baekhyun runs his fingers on his hair and chortled. This world seemed like a very small place for them, isn't it? 

His phone rings, Chanyeol's name showed up.

He cleared his throat before tapping the answer button, "Chanyeol?" 

_"Hey!"_ A very cheerful Chanyeol replied. Baekhyun is currently puzzled. Chanyeol not only looked tired but also stressed earlier when they saw each other, but why does he sound so happy now? 

"What's with the energy?" 

_"Nothing. I'm just looking forward to calling you."_

That made Baekhyun's soul jump out of his body. "Really?" 

The latter sighed at the other line, _"Really.. how many weeks has it been since we met? 3 weeks? A month?"_

"I lost count of the days too." Baekhyun answered, "I badly wanna see _Chanyeoliee_ again.." He continued with lips pouting---mimicking a toddler who begs a candy from his mother. 

Jongdae saw how shocked Chanyeol is. What the fuck, Baekhyun? Baekhyun doing aegyo to Chanyeol? Disgusted is an understatement. 

He came over to visit Chanyeol but the latter just unsurprisingly ignored him just like what he normally does whenever he comes for a visit. Chanyeol told him to shut up because he's gonna call Baekhee. Jongdae requested the call to be on loudspeaker so he can hear it too--and now? He regrets it. 

Chanyeol hasn't replied to Baekhyun yet. Jongdae just watches his friend sitting on the sofa--gripping the phone on his hand. He can't understand Chanyeol's reaction. Is the latter disgusted? Grossed out? 

The taller licked his lips and smiled, "W-What did you just say?" 

Jongdae can't believe this. Did Chanyeol almost coo at Baekhyun??? The disgust on his face is more than evident. He just looked at Chanyeol while both of them are waiting for Baekhyun---Baekhee's reply. 

_"I wanna see Chanyeoliee again.."_

Jongdae almost died after hearing what Baekhyun said but he remained calm and chose to look at Chanyeol. The latter is now smiling like a fool---almost like a lovestruck high school student. Again, he patiently waited for Chanyeol's answer. 

"You wanna see Chanyeoliee again?" Jongdae mentally slapped himself because of how whipped his best friend sounded. 

"How about a date tomorrow?" 

Jongdae have finally came to a verdict and it is final--Baekhyun got Chanyeol whipped over Baekhee. 

\-- 

"Would this look beautiful on me? Or this?" Jongdae looks at the mirror as he scanned Baekhyun. Seeing the latter like this made him laugh. 

"Can you calm down? The date's at 8 pm. It's just 10 am for Pete's sake." Jongdae made himself comfortable at Baekhyun's sofa. 

"Things should be perfect! Dumbass." The smaller hissed. 

Years of being with Chanyeol, Jongdae knows that nobody else is perfect for Chanyeol except the midget standing in front of him. He has no idea about how things are going to be but he's hoping for the better. He just sincerely wishes happiness for them. 

"I'm so tired of seeing you in a dress! Wear something different, will you?" 

Baekhyun puts his hands on his waist as he showed Jongdae how stressed he is, "Sure. What do you want me to wear then?" 

"Billie Eilish kind-of fashion? Heard Chanyeol singing 'Don't want to be you anymore' yesterday." 

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Baekhyun stomps his feet on the floor, "Sometimes I feel like you're just making fun of me! Do you know how serious this is? You fucking piece of shit.." Baekhyun mumbled mindlessly. 

Jongdae stands up from the sofa and walks towards Baekhyun, "I know you're anxious and I know you're determined but calm the fuck down. Take things easily." Showing Baekhyun an assuring smile. 

He taps Baekhyun's shoulder, "Everything will be better. You asshole even had Chanyeol whipped." 

"I did?" 

"I was at his suite last night." Jongdae saw how Baekhyun's eyes turned wide, "Yep, I was there when you did your, 'i wanna see Chanyeoliee again..' bullshit." Mimicking Baekhyun's voice last night. 

Baekhyun threw the dresses at Jongdae, "What the fuck were you doing there?" 

”That was the first time I’ve seen him smile like that after 10 years. ” 

Baekhyun's expressions suddenly softens.

"I was disgusted because of that aegyo to be honest. I expected Chanyeol to cringe so hard but dude was crazy over Baekhee." Jongdae continued. “He was like a cruel lion before you came---you wouldn’t even see him smile.”

”But he was almost like a soft puppy last night.”

He waits for Jongdae to continue, "Should I already be scared? We're now hitting the borderline." The latter added, making Baekhyun choke with his saliva. He just stood there--watching Jongdae swirl his canned coke. 

"I wonder how things will go. Will it hurt you two at the end?" Jongdae gives him a bloodshot gaze, "No?" 

"B-But you just told me to calm down a while ago! You're giving me a heart attack now." Baekhyun reacted---forehead now filled with cold sweats. 

The latter lets out a lopsided smile, "Well, I did but did I tell you to lie?" 

Baekhyun could just only hiss under his breath, "Jongdae, d-don't do this to me." He stuttered. 

Jongdae's face quickly changed. He's now showing Baekhyun his usual cheery and buoyant face, "Just kidding! Go ahead and choose your outfit!" 

"I won't hesitate to kick you out of my apartment if you'd do that to me again!" 

His best friend lets out a belly laugh. If Baekhyun doesn't have a date later, he would have already strangled Jongdae to death. 

\--- 

After knowing that Chanyeol lives near his apartment, Baekhyun told Chanyeol for them to meet at a park---for safety purposes. 

Baekhyun's now wearing a simple brown trench coat. He's very thankful because he has a wig on or his neck would've already frozen due to the wind brought by winter. Putting his hands inside his pockets, a sexy black truck caught his attention. It's now getting closer to where he's standing but he can't help himself but to be jealous of the owner. Thinking about how nice it is to own a Mercedez Benz. 

He halts when the truck stops in front of him--windows slowly opening for him to see a very familiar figure. There he saw Chanyeol pull his shades out of his eyes. 

"Chanyeol.." He's astonished about how perfect Chanyeol looked inside the truck. The taller looked so sexy with his Rolex watch, black shirt, and comma hair. Baekhyun could just only feel his insides shiver with nervousness. Chanyeol's now looking great than the very first time they've met. He suddenly became so conscious about his appearance. Not knowing how to react, he immediately bowed his head. 

He was feeling anxious not until Chanyeol stepped out of the car to go to him. 

"Baekhee?" Worry evident on the latter's voice. Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol and smiled, "I-I'm okay. It's just too cold." 

With that, the taller guided him inside the truck--also putting his seat belt on. Baekhyun doesn't know how to calm down when the latter is being like this. 

Chanyeol entered the truck, "Are you okay? Let me put the heater on." He could only stare at Chanyeol in disbelief--- _how did he stay single for 10 years?_

"Feeling warm now?" Chanyeol asked to which he nodded and smiled. 

\--- 

Baekhyun doesn't have a single idea about where Chanyeol's taking him. A fancy restaurant? Mall? But he has a strong feeling that it's going to be the first one. 

The truck stops, "Here we are." Chanyeol stated. Baekhyun looked outside and saw a familiar place--wait is this.. 

"H-Han River?" He asked right away because if yes, he's gonna lose his shit. 

"The infamous Han River," Chanyeol answered as he pulls out the key, "I checked the temperature tonight---it won't be too cold for us." That latter said---showing off an assuring smile. 

Baekhyun does not care about how cold it's going to be. He just can't believe the reality that they're here again--after a decade. 

"Let's go?" Startled, he was too occupied to notice that Chanyeol went out of the car to open the door for him. 

"S-Sure." 

\--- 

Chanyeol has laid a cloth for them to sit on. Seated almost 4 feet away from each other. Eaten by awkwardness, Baekhyun remained silent. However, Chanyeol clears his throat and looks at Baekhyun. 

"Isn't this place nice?" Baekhyun looks back at Chanyeol. He uses this to absorb the reality in front of him--he's here with Chanyeol after a decade. That hurt a certain spot in Baekhyun's heart--dejected because of how fate has betrayed them before. 

Baekhyun proceeded to look at the river in front of them. The sound of water feels like Cloud 9 to him, "Y-Yes, it's nice." 

"D-Do you always come here?" He added. 

Chanyeol stares away, "This place is surprisingly very special to me." Baekhyun mentally chortles-- _of course, this was our to-go place, idiot._ He thought. Yet, he remained staring at Chanyeol. 

The air tonight is calmer compared to yesterday's. The temperature's tolerable--it's perfect for occasions like this; just chilling while talking to someone. Although Baekhyun's enjoying the vibe, he's aware that Chanyeol's already freezing to death. Back then, he never saw the latter wear a trench coat during winter. Chanyeol couldn't stand the bone-chilling temperature so he would always wear his thick padding. But now, the taller beside him is only wearing a trench coat. _Did he wear that to impress me?_ Absentmindedly, he lets out a chuckle. 

Chanyeol obliviously faces him with raised eyebrows. 

"Why didn't you wear a padding or even a thermal jacket? You're no good with winter!" Baekhyun stated which he instantly regrets. The moron that you are, Baekhyun-ah. His mind whispered. 

"How did you know?" Chanyeol's face is filled with confusion. 

Baekhyun breaks the eye contact as he immediately looked at the river. "I-I just noticed that you're rubbing your palm together time to time." 

That seemed to have worked when the taller proceeded to look at the river as well. 

"You're a keen observer. I'm honestly scared of winter. I'm afraid my body won't be able to take the coldness and would become hypothermic." Chanyeol stated which made them laugh. 

"I wanted to impress you," Chanyeol said and faced Baekhyun. Baekhyun stopped laughing. The words ringing inside his brain. Chanyeol sounded pure and it's hurting him. He rapidly blinked his eyes for the tears to not escape their way out of his eyes, "Which you did." 

"Really?" 

Baekhyun only nodded in response. 

Baekhyun heard Chanyeol inhaled deeply, "Can I hold your hand?" Surprised, his eyes have met Chanyeol's once again, Baekhyun smiled.

Chanyeol scoots closer to where he's seated as his hand finds its way to Baekhyun's hand. 

They fit each other perfectly---it's like they belong to each other. Baekhyun can't express how fuck up he is right now. He wants to jump, roll over and cry. He missed this feeling-- _a lot._

"Strange but you feel so warm--like we've already known each other for a very long time." Baekhyun heard the smile on Chanyeol's voice. His heart's just too happy to even decipher what's going on. The man, who he has always yearned to touch again, is now here--- _holding his hand._

They stared at each other. Chanyeol squeezed his hand like he's telling Baekhyun that he's incessantly going to be here for him. Baekhyun moves closer to Chanyeol--closing the small gap between them. Although they're sitting, their height difference is still so evident. His head is slightly tilted up to stare back at Chanyeol. 

Staring at how perfect Baekhee look, Chanyeol opened his mouth to speak, "Can I?" 

Baekhyun slowly nodded as he closed his eyes---heart pounding like it's ready to jump out of his chest. He felt Chanyeol change his position so he could face him properly. After seconds of waiting, he felt a soft pair of lips land against his' which felt like an eternity. 

Chanyeol didn't move nor did anything--he just simply placed his lips on Baekhyun's. Even though the kiss was chaste, Baekhyun felt like the world came to a halt. It's been a very long time but the feelings haven't changed--not a bit. His heart was a very dull place after losing Chanyeol but now, the sensations slowly hit him--he's not dreaming or if he is, he doesn't wanna wake up anymore. 

Chanyeol parts their lips. Seeing how the taller's eyes are shining, Baekhyun wishes this to be permanent. However, the kiss wasn't enough for him so he grabs Chanyeol's nape and crushes their lips again. 

The taller was startled by the action but after digesting what Baekhee did, he closed his eyes as he cupped her right cheek for support. 

They're in their universe--Baekhyun feels like this could last an eternity while Chanyeol feels like Baekhee is a missing puzzle which he has successfully found once again. 

Parting, their eyes are twinkling for each other. _Magical--it was magical._ The kiss was chaste yet it made their hearts explode with love. 

Chanyeol would do everything to protect the woman beside him. 

Hurting Baekhee is going to be the last thing that he would do.  
\--

"You guys kissed?" 

Baekhyun nodded which made Jongdae go nuts. He's the only one who cares about what might happen to the two. He harshly grabs his hair to show Baekhyun how stressed he is. 

"What if Chanyeol gets horny? You two would have sex and that's going to be the end for you!" Jongdae shouted, begging for Baekhyun to take things easily. 

"What was I supposed to do then? Reprehend the kiss and act like I'm a virgin?" Baekhyun answered back insensibly. 

Jongdae's fights the urge to throw Baekhyun outside the window. "That's not the point! I--why the fuck is this so hard to explain to you?" Jongdae shuts his eyes to pull himself together. 

"What I'm tryin--" He didn't even finish his sentence when Baekhyun hastily stood up. 

"I lost track of time! I'm fucking late--" Bakhyun said as he tripped on the floor mat. Jongdae's so done because of how idiot his best friend is. 

"Bye, Jongdae! There's ramyeon in the kitchen in case you get hungry!" Baekhyun shouted before closing the door to Jongdae's face.

Kim Jongdae can't stop his mind from creating a fuss about Baekhyun and Chanyeol's situation. Byun Baekhyun acts like a daredevil--he doesn't think about his actions. Jongdae lets out a sigh; thinking how he became a part of this. 

He suddenly craves ramyeon. 

\---

"Can you handle the counter for a while? I'll be back shortly." Baekhyun places the used mugs and glasses on the sink after nodding at Minseok. He pulls out the towel from his apron to remove some coffee stains on his hand while heading to the counter. 

There he saw Chaerin struggling with customers. This is what Mondays usually looks like in this café. Place filled with people minding their worlds. 

"Go help Kyungsoo make the orders. I'll handle this." Baekhyun rashly whispers. Chaerin gave him a grateful smile and rushed to help Kyungsoo. 

There's a very long line in front of Baekhyun but after weeks of working in Blooming Days, he knows that he's now capable of handling this alone. Taking the orders one by one, he never forgot to smile while cheerfully saying, "Please patiently wait for your coffee. Have a nice day." to each customer. He's very much accustomed to this. 

After swiping the card on the card swipe machine, Baekhyun gives it back to the customer. He puts a smile on his face once again to greet the last customer in line, "Welcome to Blooming Days, what would you like to have?" 

But he was dumbfounded after seeing who the customer is. Chanyeol, who seemed to be as shocked as him---immediately puts his poker face on. 

"1 iced americano for take out," Chanyeol stops speaking and looks at the tag pinned on his uniform, _"..Baekhyun."_

Before panic could even conquer his body, Baekhyun moves his hand to type Chanyeol's order on the screen in front of him. 

"I-Iced americano for.." Baekhyun halts--acting like he doesn't know who the customer is. "N-Name that you'd like on your cup, Sir?" He's stuttering while Chanyeol, on the other hand, looks so chill and cold. He almost thought that the person whom he kissed last night isn't the same person who's now standing in front of him. 

"Chanyeol," The taller coldly answered. 

"Chanyeol?" Startled, Baekhyun felt a person settle beside him--he didn't even mind to see who it is. He pretends to be so busy with writing Chanyeol's name on the cup. 

"Jongin? You work on Mondays?" He's more than surprised after hearing Chanyeol's reply. 

His knees would drop on the floor in no time. 

"Well, it's the busiest day of the week here." Jongin casually answers. "You on way to work?" 

"Yeah, came by to get coffee." 

"Oh, Baekhyun! I haven't introduced him to you yet, right?" Jongin puts his arms on his shoulders. Baekhyun looked up to his boss as he forcefully puts a smile on his face. 

"This is Chanyeol, my friend," Jongin uttered as he warmly smiled at Baekhyun. However, Baekhyun's struggling to breathe--mind trying to digest everything. He proceeds to glance at Chanyeol. 

Baekhyun mentally punches Jongin—what the fuck is he even doing. 

"This café definitely needs a lot of staff," Chanyeol spoke after choosing to ignore Baekhyun. 

"Great to have Baekhyun as a staff here, really. He takes care of almost everything." Jongin opened up---making Baekhyun hide his face from Chanyeol even more. 

Chanyeol clicks his tongue before asking, "How about Kyungsoo?" 

"I assigned him to make orders just last week. He's very capable in the kitchen." 

Agreeing, Chanyeol nods his head and proceeds to tilt his head as he looked at Jongin, "Since when did you become this cheerful?" 

Jongin cracks up because of what Chanyeol said, "Yah! I've always been like this!" He shouted at the latter--defending himself. 

"Nah, I'm not a fool." Chanyeol right away backups. 

Jongin lets out a defeated laugh, "Fine, fine!" He pauses for a while and puts his arm on Baekhyun's shoulder once again--Baekhyun’s whole body and soul stiffens, "Baekhyun just makes me smile all the time." 

If it weren't because of how Baekhyun has been holding on the counter, he would have already collapsed. The situation that he's currently in isn't decipherable. His ex, who he kissed last night is having a casual talk with his boss. Plus Jongin just won't stop complimenting him in front of Chanyeol for goddamn's sake--he prays that all of these will be over now. 

Chanyeol raises his brows in disbelief, "Great then." 

"1 Iced Americano for Chanyeol?" Baekhyun deeply sighed and imaginarily thanked Chaerin for suddenly coming in. 

"I'll be going. Let's hang out at Jongdae's place soon." Chanyeol bids a goodbye after getting his Iced Americano. 

"Sure! Just text me." 

Both Jongin and Baekhyun watched Chanyeol walk outside. Baekhyun's too puzzled about what just happened in front of his eyes. How on the earth did Chanyeol and Jongin become friends? 

Dressing as Baekhee is already a torture for Baekhyun--and now, this. His world is becoming smaller and smaller. He wonders how he'd be able to pull all these without being caught by whoever with his actions. 

"Baekhee, you okay?" Baekhyun snaps out of it when Jongin waved his hands in front of his face. "Y-Yes! I'm sorry for spacing out." 

Jongin showed him a concerned face, "Go and take a rest. Let me handle this." 

Baekhyun immediately spoke, "No! I'm doing great!" Which Jongin seemed to not accept. "Come on... that's an order. Okay?" 

Baekhyun unwillingly removed his apron and headed to the staff's room. Nonetheless, he felt like someone has been looking at him all the time so he stopped to look around and see who it is—he immediately caught Kyungsoo staring at him. The stare scared Baekhyun—he shakes the feeling off his whole body and smiled at Kyungsoo. The latter seemed to have come back to earth after seeing him smile—immediately turning around to avoid Baekhyun. Kyungsoo scares him sometimes. He’s very quiet et he doesn’t seem serene at all. Whenever Kyungsoo looks at him, Baekhyun feels like Kyungsoo’s plotting his death. 

\--

"Baekhyun!" The three of them looked back to see who it is. They saw a familiar shadow running towards them. 

"Wow, is this really happening.." Chaerin uttered. 

"Mr. Jongin." Chaerin and Minseok greeted Jongin who's chest is heaving after running. 

Jongin hastily waves his hands, "No, no. Don't call me that," He's running out of breath--he holds his knees to inhale more air. However, Baekhyun, Chaerin, and Minseok looked at each other after realizing what Jongin just said. Chaerin mouthed an 'Oh my god' while their boss is busy catching his breath. 

Jongin stands up properly and smiled at them, "Please don't call me that anymore. I realized it sounds like I’m grumpy and old." He explained. 

"Jongin," Chaerin said which made them look at her confusedly, "Hell, that sounded so good." She continued making them burst into laughter. 

"Let's go?" Jongin asked when all of them have stopped from laughing due to Chaerin's lameness. 

Baekhyun puts his hands on his pocket, "You're walking with us?" Jongin smiled at him. "I am. I suddenly want to experience commuting once again." 

Minseok forms his lips into an 'o' and spoke, "Wow, this is insane." 

After walking for almost 20 minutes, they've now reached the bus stop routed to where Baekhyun lives. 

"We'd always wait for Baekhyun to ride a bus before leaving," Chaerin explained.

"Really? I'm going to ride a bus here too." 

"But you live in Ssangnam-dong, no? You won't be riding the same bus as Baekhyun." Minseok stated. 

"N-No. I'm visiting a friend near Baekhyun's village." Jongin immediately enunciates. 

"Great! Baekhyun won't be riding the bus alone for the first time." Chaerin cheerfully proclaimed, making Baekhyun smile. 

Both Chaerin and Minseok bid the two a goodbye after seeing them step inside the bus. 

Baekhyun's surprised after realizing that the bus is full packed now. There were no seats left so the only option left for them is to hold tight on the metal bars above. It's not like this at 10 pm when Baekhyun usually goes home from work.

"There's an ongoing festival in Gangnam so people are scattered everywhere." Baekhyun was startled when Jongin--who's standing behind him whispered. Sadly, he can't move his head nor body to look at the latter because of how tight their situation is---they are squished. 

"Are you a telepath?" Baekhyun asked as he faintly laughed--lowering his voice on purpose so he won't disturb other passengers. 

He heard Jongin chuckled, "Kind of." 

Having the average height makes Baekhyun frustrated in situations like this. After minutes of balancing himself, his leg already feels terrible. Baekhyun looks at the metal bar above him. He can't even reach the metal bars so he has to support himself--this a test of strength. He'd probably get bad episodes of leg cramps later and he's not ready for it. 

Albeit how complicated everything is, Jongin never failed to notice Baekhyun looking at the metal bar. So he did what has to be done. He encircles Baekhyun's waist with his left arm while the right one is strongly gripping the metal above so they won't fall in case the driver steps on the break. Baekhyun stiffens after feeling Jongin's arms encircling his waist for support. 

"I know how terrible it feels after balancing yourself for quite some time inside a bus. You have to possess Naruto's chakra to not get leg cramps after." 

Baekhyun laughed as his body loosens up with what Jongin said. "How about Saitama's strength? I believe I possess that." 

"Naruto's still gonna beat Saitama. No joke." 

If they aren’t squeezed tightly, Baekhyun would have already punched Jongin because of that, "How dare you? No one's gonna beat Saitama!" He blurted out. 

He immediately slightly bowed after noticing that almost all passengers near them are now looking at them. Baekhyun heard Jongin laughed silently. He's so embarrassed about how loud his mouth could get sometimes. They remained silent the whole time--afraid of causing a ruckus once again.

Minutes of standing, Baekhyun finally sees a familiar bus stop. “I’m going down on that bus stop.” He whispered. 

”That’s where I’m going off too.” Jongin replied. Baekhyun nods his head, “Oh, okay.”

They both went down on the said bus stop. Baekhyun fixes his bonnet and looks at Jongin, “Where exactly are you going?”

”We planned on meeting each other here.” Jongin answered. Baekhyun crosses his arms--coldness attacking him. He heard that the temperature’s going to be negative today, “You fine here?”

His boss moves closer and leans down to fix his bangs. Baekhyun almost had a heart attack, “Worry about yourself. You might get sick.” Jongin said and gently smiled.

Baekhyun blinks his eyes for a couple of times and proceeds to avoid Jongin’s eyes. He swallowed the lump on his throat. “I-I’ll be going then. See you tomorrow.” 

He turned his back to Jongin and crossed the street. “Goodbye, Baekhyun!” He heard. Baekhyun looked at his boss for the last time and waved goodbye. 

Jongin sits down on the bench while patiently waiting for a bus. Exhausted---he can’t wait to see his bed again.

\---

Baekhyun carefully takes the lid off or else his kitchen would be all so greasy. It’s his day-off so he decides to learn how to cook some basic dishes. He decided it would be better for him to start with a sunny side up. 

”Shit. Since when did eggs become this stubborn?” Complaining when the yolk cracked. He stared at the egg on the pan--contemplating whether to throw it away and make another one. Just when he was about to get rid of it, his phone rang. 

”Chanyeol?” Baekhyun answered. 

_”Baekhee. C-Can I come over?”_ Baekhyun eyes widened at the sudden question.

”M-My apartment?” 

”Yes. But only if it’s fine with you!” Baekhyun doesn’t want to turn Chanyeol down because he misses him already but if he answers yes, he will be doomed. If Chanyeol finds out that Baekhee and Baekhyun lives in the same apartment building, it would just be better to consider himself dead.

”I-I’m sorry but my apartment’s kind of messy--it’s going to be a shame.”

Baekhyun prays Chanyeol won’t insist.

 _”No problem. Let’s just meet next time.”_ Baekhyun tried to ignore the sadness in Chanyeol's voice.

"How about I come over?"

\----

Baekhyun just found himself dressed as Baekhee while standing in front of Chanyeol’s condominium. This is going to be his first time coming here and he’s nervous. 

_”Just remember to not drink and kiss while you’re there.”_

He called Jongdae earlier to report how doomed he is and that’s what Jongdae told him. As long as they won’t kiss nor drink, Baekhyun should be safe.

Standing in front of Chanyeol’s unit, Baekhyun fixes his wig and inhales deeply before clicking the door bell.

The door opens, showing a very--soft Chanyeol.

”Baekhee,” Chanyeol--now wearing a simple shorts and a sleeveless gray top, welcomed him. Baekhyun just suddenly want to pet Chanyeol’s permed hair. He can’t help it---Chanyeol looks so cute and innocent. He totally looks different when his hair’s down and permed like this. 

Upon entering, he immediately noticed how Chanyeol’s unit seemed so cozy. The colors of gray and black are very evident yet it hits like home for Baekhyun.

”Be comfortable,” 

"Why did you suddenly want me to come over?" Baekhyun asked and sat on the sofa. 

Chanyeol smiled at him. "We have the same day-off so I decided it'd be the best time for us to meet again?" 

\--

To Baekhyun's surprise, Chanyeol's already good at cooking. His kimchi soup tastes really delicious. 

"Fuck.. you didn't tell me you can cook!" Baekhyun unexpectedly blurted out which made Chanyeol laugh---slightly punching Baekhyun's shoulder.

"You didn't ask!" Chanyeol retorted--still laughing. Chanyeol cooked for them. Telling Baekhyun that he's gonna have the best dinner of his life. 

"What else do you do?" 

"Uhm.. I make music when I'm bored." Chanyeol stated nonchalantly putting kimchi on Baekhyun's plate. 

Baekhyun instantly felt happiness on his heart after knowing that Chanyeol has learned a lot of things. From cooking to composing music. Chanyeol could play the guitar but he still couldn't make music back then. 

After eating, Baekhyun insisted to wash the dishes but Chanyeol didn't allow him. They ended up washing the dishes together---splashing water unto each other. 

"Wait here," Chanyeol said as he ran out of his room. The taller invited Baekhyun inside his room. Baekhyun sat comfortably on the bed and waited for Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol came back with a guitar--- _their guitar._ Chanyeol still uses the same guitar that they bought. 

The taller sits in front of him.

Chanyeol strums the guitar and starts playing a familiar song, "I've always wanted to play for you." 

Baekhyun just smiled at that. Staring at Chanyeol with stars on his eyes. 

_When you were here before,  
Couldn't look at you in the eyes._

Baekhyun just suddenly don't know how to react. _Creep._ Chanyeol continued singing the song while Baekhyun is panicking. 

_I don't belong here, I don't belong here._

Chanyeol finishes the song with a few strums on his guitar. Baekhyun just stared at Chanyeol. 

"Baekhee? W-Why are you crying?" Chanyeol alarmingly puts the guitar down and moved closer to where Baekhee is seated. 

Chanyeol wipes the tears on Baekhyun's face, "Are you okay?" 

"J-Just why are you like this?" Baekhyun frustratedly asked while sobbing. 

Chanyeol makes him feel emotions and he doesn't know how to control it. 

"H-Huh?" Chanyeol is confused. Heart beating so fast--did he do something wrong?

"You're so perfect like damn." Chanyeol failed to stop himself from cackling. 

"You're crying because of that?" Chanyeol couldn't stop himself from hugging Baekhee--scooping the smaller in his arms. The smaller's just so cute and it's making his heart swell. 

Chanyeol doesn't want to let to of Baekhee but he knows he can't so an idea suddenly popped on his head, "Would you like to spend the night here?" 

\---

"Please save me Jongdae. I think he went out to buy alcohol." 

_[Why did you even agree on spending the night there?!] ___

__"I'm sorry, okay?! I panicked!"_ _

___[You didn't panic, you are simply desperate, asshole.]_ Jongdae drops the call. _ _

__Baekhyun bites his nails while waiting for Chanyeol. He's more than paranoid. Chanyeol told him that he's just gonna buy something at 7/11. What else is Chanyeol going to buy at 7/11? Of course alcohol! They would drink until Baekhyun gets drunk and of course they would have sex which would make Chanyeol find out that he's not a woman but it's been him--Baekhyun, all this time._ _

__He just stared at the wall clock while biting his nails. He prays that Jongdae would arrive on time to save him from his downfall._ _

__After minutes of staring at the clock, Baekhyun hears someone pressing the door's password. The door opens--showing Chanyeol with plastic bags on his side-- _those must be the alcohols._ He worriedly thought. Baekhyun almost jumped after seeing Jongdae behind Chanyeol's back. Jongdae secretly glared at him. _ _

__Chanyeol puts the plastic bags on the table. "Baekhee, this is my friend--Jongdae."_ _

__Baekhyun stands up as he looked at Jongdae bowing at him. "Hello." Jongdae greeted. Their situation couldn't be funnier--it's actually humiliating._ _

__Baekhyun bows, "Nice to meet you, J-Jongdae." He stops himself from laughing. Instead, he chose to nervously smile at Jongdae._ _

__"Yah, why did you suddenly decide to visit me?" Chanyeol shouted at Jongdae---attempting to punch him._ _

__"I didn't know that Baekhy--Baekhee is here, okay?!" Baekhyun glared at Jongdae for almost saying his name._ _

__Chanyeol opens the plastic bag, "I bought jjajangmyeon and kimbap." Baekhyun fell unto the sofa--so it wasn't alcohol? After realizing how dumb he is, he smiled at Jongdae._ _

__"T-Those are delicious," Baekhyun uttered._ _

__"Definitely. Those will give you the energy to kill someone." Jongdae said as he glared at Baekhyun._ _

__"What are you talking about?" Chanyeol confusedly asked--taking soft drinks out of the plastic bag. Chanyeol halts for a second, "Damn, I forgot the rice!"_ _

__While Chanyeol's busy at the kitchen, Jongdae sat on the sofa--facing Baekhyun._ _

__Jongdae tones his voice down, "Do you know that I was a date when you called?" Baekhyun simply ignored Jongdae's death stare--fidgeting with his fingers._ _

__"Those are food not alcohol!" He whispered._ _

__Baekhyun tensely tried to look at Jongdae. "I-I'm sorry. I was so scared that he might find out." He tried to explain. Even so, Jongdae's ears are still flaring._ _

__"I'm leaving. You take care of yourself." Jongdae coldly stated._ _

__Baekhyun immediately looked at him, "Only if you forgive me."_ _

__He has no choice but to accept it, "I-I forgive you, okay?!"_ _

__"Chanyeol! I'm leaving!" Jongdae shouted at Chanyeol who's still having a problem with the overcooked rice._ _

__"But you just came?"_ _

__"Just forget that I came, alright?!" Chanyeol is puzzled with Jongdae's sudden outburst._ _

__"Nice to meet you, Baekhee." His friend said before closing the door._ _

__Chanyeol faced Baekhee, "Just don't mind him. He's a nutcase."_ _

__\---_ _

__"You made these?" His jaw is on the floor. Baekhyun's now holding a portfolio that has the songs that Chanyeol has composed through the years. It's midnight but they are still awake._ _

__Baekhyun flips the pages one by one---still can't believe what he's seeing, "You're perfect--it's unbelievable."_ _

__Chanyeol immediately faces Baekhee, "Please don't cry again."_ _

__Baekhyun pouts---Chanyeol is obviously mocking him. He puts the portfolio beside him as he faced Chanyeol. "You're a show-off, Park Chanyeol."_ _

__The taller lets out a lop-sided smile, _"Am I?"_ _ _

__Baekhyun's eyes fall unto Chanyeol's lips---just how could he resist that? Baekhyun swiftly moved---finding himself sitting on Chanyeol's lap._ _

__"You definitely are a show-off," He uttered---bringing their face closer._ _

__"My shirt looks good on you." Chanyeol complimented---looking at Baekhee with sultry eyes._ _

__"I know," Baekhyun whispers lusciously on Chanyeol's ears._ _

__"Guess who's the sho---"_ _

__Chanyeol wasn't able to finish his sentence when Baekhee planted a kiss on his ear down to his neck and his lips. Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol with hooded eyes--the taller held his hips. Without a word, Baekhyun kisses Chanyeol. The taller grips his hips harder which made Baekhyun go deeper unto Chanyeol's mouth._ _

__Without breaking the kiss, Chanyeol falls to the bed--immediately shifting their places. He's now hovering over Baekhee. Chanyeol parted their lips as he went for Baekhee's neck._ _

__Baekhyun tilted his head up to welcome Chanyeol's soft kisses on his neck--the kisses are crazy as it made him utter a soft 'Chanyeol,". The taller just kept on kissing everywhere and Baekhyun is more than willing to comply._ _

__Right when Chanyeol was about to lift his shirt, he remembered something that instantly made him come to his senses._ _

___"Just remember to not drink and kiss while you're there."_ _ _

__His body became so jittery---strongly stopping Chanyeol's hands from lifting his shirt._ _

__He out of nowhere remembered Jongdae---like someone poured a very cold water all over his body. Chanyeol looked at him---baffled with how he acted._ _

__Baekhyun apologetically looked at the person above him._ _

__"I-I'm sorry, Chanyeol. I'm not yet ready for this." He said._ _

__Chanyeol stayed looking at him. Baekhyun is nervous that he might upset Chanyeol. He was obviously the one who heated things up._ _

__Chanyeol smiled and kissed him on the lips._ _

__"You don't have to worry, darling." Assuring Baekhyun that it's totally fine. Chanyeol lays on the space beside him---hugging him closer. He reciprocated the hug by hugging Chanyeol tightly on the waist._ _

__"Thank you, Chanyeol."_ _

___Shit, he almost saw my DIY breasts._ Baekhyun was more than relieved. _ _

__\-----_ _

__Baekhyun had to wear a turtle neck to work after what they did last night. He slowly sprinkled water on the table and wiped it. He is trying to focus on work but his mind just keeps on drifting away--thinking about the happenings last night. He and Chanyeol cuddled to sleep--making his heart leap in happiness._ _

__"Hurry up, Baekhyun!" Baekhyun snaps out of it when he heard Chaerin shout._ _

__"What took you so long?"_ _

__"Sorry, spaced out while cleaning the last table." He explained. Chaerin showed him a grin._ _

__"Why are you looking at me like that?!"_ _

__"Nothing!"_ _

__Baekhyun walks to the sink to wash his face--walking passed by his locker. But he immediately stopped on his track when he noticed something weird pasted on it._ _

__A note--he couldn't remember putting such thing on his locker. He plucks and proceeds to read it._ _

___Let's go eat out tonight?  
-Jongin_ _ _

__Baekhyun turns around to see if someone knows how the note got there. He's sure that Jongin has mistaken his locker with someone else's. He saw Chaerin and Minseok peeking at the door._ _

__"What are you guys doing there?" The two revealed themselves to Baekhyun._ _

__"Jongin is inviting you for a dinner date." Minseok abruptly said with a grin on his face. Perplexed---Baekhyun blinked his eyes rapidly._ _

__"What are you talking about? He was obviously mistaken." Though he's mind is 100% sure that it wasn't for him, his heart is still beating so fast---blaming the iced coffee that he drank earlier. I'm simply palpitating. He thought._ _

__Chaerin rolled her eyes, "Baekhyun, all of us know that he likes you. Come on.." She wiggles her eyebrows at Baekhyun, "---don't pretend you don't know."_ _

__Baekhyun thoughts are now becoming incoherent with what Chaerin said, "Stop blabbering nonsense." He mumbled as he deadass looked at her._ _

__Chaerin moves backward, "W-Wait, so you mean---you have no idea about Jongin liking you?"_ _

__He huffed under his breath, "Stop pulling pranks on me, idiots. Let's go home now, okay? I'm tired." Shoulders drooping down in exhaustion._ _

__Knowing how antic the two could get, Baekhyun turns his back to the two---opening his locker as he puts everything inside his sling bag._ _

__"But we're not joking though."_ _

__He lets out a sigh as he continued fixing his bag._ _

__"Baekhyun?"_ _

__He swiftly turned around to shout at his friends for being so dumb._ _

__"Have you read my note?" Jongin said, making it hard for Baekhyun to decipher what exactly is going on._ _

__"I think you've mistaken my locker with somebody else's."  
He said to which Jongin smiled. _ _

__"Nope, I was really about to ask you personally for a dinner but you were so busy cleaning the tabl---" Jongin didn't finish what he was saying when Baekhyun yells at Chaerin and Minseok who are now standing behind Jongin._ _

__"Oi! Why did you guys even ask Jongin to join your prank?!" Baekhyun shot the two a death stare as he decided to look at Jongin, "I'm sorry if they bothered you."_ _

__Jongin showed Baekhyun a baffled expression. However, Baekhyun just stared at his lost expression. "They could be a nuisan---"_ _

__Baekhyun was cut off, "No one's pranking you here, Baekhyun. I'm actually asking you out for dinner." Baekhyun almost deadpans but Jongin rummages his coat to find something---after going through his pocket, he showed Baekhyun 2 movie tickets._ _

__"Here. We'll eat dinner first then we'll go see a movie---" Jongin halts, "---only if you'd accept it."_ _

__Baekhyun simply looked at Jongin as he tried to slowly comprehend everything. He took a hard gulp and looked at his friends who are now also waiting for his answer---what if Jongin really likes me? Baekhyun felt his heart beating._ _

__Baekhyun unbelievably chuckles, "T-Tell me what this is all about." He's sure that he isn't dumb._ _

__Jongin slides the tickets back on his coat, "I like to tell you someth---"_ _

__"Fill me in," Baekhyun showed them a poker face---not caring about how rude he may sound or look._ _

__"Have dinner with me first then I'll tell you."  
\----_ _

__Jongin brought him to a Japanese restaurant not far from where Blooming Days is. The atmosphere's so light that it would instantly spark happiness to the customers._ _

__Baekhyun puts his sling bag on the unoccupied chair beside him. He tries to get along with the vibe of the restaurant but he just can't---knowing that tonight, something waits at his fingertips._ _

__"Sushi here tastes like fortune, you should try it!" Jongin said as he gave Baekhyun the menu list. Baekhyun just put the menu on the table, "I'll have what you'll have."_ _

__Baekhyun isn't rude or what, he is simply nervous about how this night would end up. Jongin gently smiled at him and nodded, "Sure thing."_ _

__The food arrived---immediately making Baekhyun drool---all looking so delicious that he can't wait to dive in. Jongin ordered like a whole basketball team is eating._ _

__Baekhyun lifted his head to look at the person in front of him, "What's with all these?"_ _

__Jongin absentmindedly chuckled as he remembered something. "Chaerin and Minseok told me you like eating---I also don't have any idea which one you'd like to eat so I decided to have everything on the menu."_ _

__Baekhyun tries to fight the ache to shout at Jongin. His heart's more than fluttered and he doesn't know what to do---Baekhyun also doesn't know how he's gonna repay all these. He cusses under his breath, "A-Are you crazy? I should have just simply picked one!"_ _

__Jongin lets out a belly-laugh, "Let's just eat, Baekhyun."_ _

__Baekhyun scans the food one-by-one, he can't believe he has all these to himself. He starts with the ramyeon---almost squealing about how delicious it is. He looks at Jongin---who is eating peacefully. Baekhyun tries to be as lowkey as he can. He doesn't want Jongin to label him a monster--or if he ever does, Baekhyun won't care at all---food shouldn't be wasted after all._ _

__Baekhyun slurps the soda left on his glass---silently burping. He looked at their table---oh my god, did they really finish everything?_ _

__Baekhyun watches Jongin who's now struggling with some sauce on his face. He eats like a 4 years old kid. Baekhyun gets a tissue and stands up to reach the sauce on Jongin's lower lip. The latter stiffens at the simple action--looking at Baekhyun, "T-Thank you."_ _

__Baekhyun goes back to sitting---crossing his arms, "Weren't you supposed to tell me something?"_ _

__He noticed how Jongin's expressions have instantly changed, "Y-Yeah."_ _

__"Spill it."_ _

__"I like you, Baekhyun---" Jongin said with no hints of nervousness, "---a lot."_ _

__Even though they are sitting, Baekhyun felt his knees go wobbly after hearing it. How would he reject Jongin without hurting him? He already kind of expected this but he was wrong when he thought he was ready._ _

__Baekhyun holds the glass on the table, "Don't misunderstand your feelings, Jongin."_ _

__"From the very first time you came into the café asking for a jo---"_ _

__"Stop," Baekhyun cuts him. He knows what Jongin's going to say and he doesn't wanna hear it. He picks up his bag and stands up---looking at Jongin one more time before leaving, "I don't wanna stain the friendship that we have. You're a good friend but please, I know you're being led by your emotions. You don't like me---d-don't misperceive your emotions like this."_ _

__Jongin watched Baekhyun walk outside the restaurant--- he stood up and rushed to follow Baekhyun. He saw the smaller continuously walking farther away from the restaurant. Still, he inhaled deeply---getting chills from the cold breeze and shouted, "I'm not gonna give up on you, Baekhyun!" he didn't realize that some passerby are looking at him._ _

__Baekhyun shuts his eyes after hearing Jongin---hoping the latter would end all these as soon as possible._ _

__\----_ _

__Baekhyun feels like shit after what happened the past few days. Thinking how's he going to rip his heart off his chest and just die. Why is life so terrible? After fixing his bed, he went to the kitchen to search for a cup of ramyeon. He feels hungry and it's frustrating how his stomach feels empty after eating a whole table of Japanese cuisines last night. He must have a parasite or whatsoever lurking inside his stomach._ _

__He sits down on the table---opening his ramyeon pot. The smell is enough to make his stomach growl. He was about to eat the deliciously cooked noodles when he was reminded of something horrible._ _

___"But did you even say thank you for the food before walking away?"_ _ _

__Baekhyun irritatingly puts the chopsticks back on the pot---shutting his eyes hard because of what Jongdae said. He covers his face with his hands, frustrated---he isn't even aware that he could be that cruel. Lazily sitting down---he unconsciously stayed staring at the ramyeon in front of him._ _

__He feels so numb and stupid at the same time---even Jongdae knew that Jongin likes him. Jongdae told him that he was ignorant---that Baekhyun should have dumped Jongin in the most careful way because the latter went through a very massive heartbreak---plus, Baekhyun should have been more grateful for the food. But guess what, he was being so insensitive and careless. How did I even do that? He thought, feeling completely bad._ _

__Feeling horrible and unmotivated, he decides to not go to work. He needs time to sort his thoughts or else he'd end up living in a mental hospital. Baekhyun wants to apologize to Jongin but he just doesn't have the strength to do that._ _

__Out of the blue, Baekhyun wants to have a little walk in his neighborhood---this may help him forget everything even just for an hour or two. He wore his black hoodie and a mask---afraid of bumping into Chanyeol again---safety first._ _

__Opening the door, his eyes noticed something on the floor. Bending down to see what is---he's confident that the bouquet isn't for him. The bouquet consists of dandelions and baby's breath---searching for a tag, he found a yellow tiny envelope inside._ _

___I know why you're named Baekhyun, because you are my BAEby. :)_ _ _

__His jaw drops on the floor---so this is for him? He looks at the left and the right side of the hallway, looking for the person who could have put this in front of his door. Could it be Chanyeol? But the chances are low since the latter doesn't even know where he exactly lives. He can't remember telling Chanyeol his address because he'll be doomed. Jongin? He literally dumped him just last night---and Jongin won't even write this kind of cringe-ass note. Who could it be?_ _

__Abolishing the thought of going outside for a morning walk, he goes back inside his apartment---holding the bouquet. Whoever sent this is a genius. Dandelions and Baby's breath are his favorite flowers. It's been a while since he last had a bouquet given to him so he searched for his old flower glass pot to try preserving it by putting enough water._ _

__Looking at the beautiful combination of yellow and mint of the flowers, Baekhyun's beyond clueless._ _

__\---_ _

__Opening his door to find new stuff waiting at the front of his door has become a very normal thing for Baekhyun. From flowers, shoes, aprons, food and perfumes---it's like he got himself an instant invisible sugar daddy. Baekhyun has once tried asking the landlord about this but she kept her lips mummed. He also tried finding out who it is by hiding himself but his 'secret admirer' didn't appear on the day he waited---so he just let him/her do whatever he/she wants. Baekhyun would always cringe at the note on the gifts given to him. It typically has the most cringey lines that someone would read._ _

__Work also went very normal for him but some things have changed---since the day that Jongin has confessed to him. They don't interact that much not like before. Jongin would always make a way to talk to him. For example, ask Baekhyun where the cups are or how to use the mop. Jongin would sometimes tell Chaerin or even Minseok to give him food---he even made a coffee for Baekhyun which he awkwardly accepted and drank._ _

__He knows that Jongin only wants everything to be normal again. Baekhyun doesn't avoid Jongin nor trying to push the latter away---it's just that, things have changed. Baekhyun became a little bit distant because he wants Jongin's feelings to vanish. But as to what Jongin shouted at him at the Japanese restaurant, Jongin shows no sign of giving up so he just let him be._ _

__"Baekhyun---" Baekhyun instantly stops wiping the espresso machine after realizing who it is. He lifted his head to meet Jongin's eyes but the latter instantly looked at the customers inside the café._ _

__"---can you please tell table #4 that we ran out of coffee beans?" He said---still looking away and avoiding his gaze. Baekhyun's confused so he looked back to see where Chaerin or Minseok are---only to find them talking to each other on the counter._ _

__Still, Baekhyun folded the cleaning cloth and spoke, "Sure,"_ _

__Walking towards the table, Baekhyun knows it's just Jongin's little stunt to talk to him again._ _

__\----_ _

__Baekhyun sits down on one of the stools inside the staff's room. Feeling sleepy, he decided it would be best for him to take a little nap. Right when he was about to place his head on the table, his phone lights up._ _

__

__1 messaged received_ _

___Come over later? I'll cook. Miss you._ _ _

__Baekhyun grins at Chanyeol's message. The effort Chanyeol does for him even though they are both stressed and tired of work. Another night date sounds great after not seeing each other for weeks. Baekhyun takes a nap on the table._ _

__\---_ _

__He is now done with his preparations---skimming himself in front of the mirror--- _who wouldn't fall for her?_ Baekhyun mentally asked after seeing a different version of him--- _Baekhee.__ _

__This date's very different from the past dates that they had because well---Chanyeol sent him a picture of a table full of deliciously cooked food. The latter have put some fancy designs on the table too._ _

__Stepping outside his apartment, Baekhyun's phone rings---his screen showing an unknown number. Strange, Baekhyun answered the call to know who it is._ _

__"Hello?" the other line stayed silent---almost seemed like no one is on the other line. Baekhyun waited for an answer but to no avail, the person remained silent._ _

__Baekhyun irritatedly speaks again, "Hello? Who the fuck is this?" brows creased as he patiently stood on the hallway---waiting for a reply._ _

__Baekhyun thought that someone have dialed the wrong number, he was about to end the call when the caller spoke._ _

___"Baekhyun,"_ the caller spoke faintly, Baekhyun almost didn't hear it. _ _

__Gripping his bag, Baekhyun replied with an annoyed tone. "Who is this?"_ _

___"Jongin.."_ Baekhyun's felt an odd feeling run on his spine, _"---this is Jongin,"__ _

__"Jongin?"_ _

__It took seconds for Jongin to answer again, _"I need you, please."_ Baekhyun thought it's weird for Jongin to act like this._ _

__"Whoever you are, stop your bullshits and don't call me an---"_ _

__Baekhyun halts when the other line spoke once again, _"It's really me. Can you come back to the café? I need you."_ _ _

__He doesn't know how or where Jongin got his number but one thing's for sure, he can't, "I am meeting someone tonight," he nonchalantly answered._ _

___"Just tonight? Please."_ Jongin sounded like he's begging and Baekhyun's already feeling uncomfortable. _ _

__"I really can't---" Baekhyun inhales, "--- I'm sorry,"_ _

__Jongin faintly chuckled on the call---sounding hurt, _"N-No problem,"_ However, Baekhyun finds it hard to decline Jongin. This is going to be the first time that he's commanded Baekhyun not as an employee or staff but as his friend. But he is curious about why Jongin needs him to go back to the café. _ _

__"Did something happen?" he asked---praying Jongin won't say anything bad. Baekhyun was startled when he heard some sort of glass fell on the floor, "W-What's happening?" he can't bring himself to breathe peacefully when Jongin acts strangely like this._ _

__He waits for his reply but the other line just went off. To his panic, he right away calls Jongin back again but the latter won't answer. Jongin needs him. Baekhyun runs back to his apartment---hastily removing his wig, make-up, and clothes._ _

__He immediately ran outside his unit---forgetting his phone which is currently flooded with messages from Chanyeol._ _

__Getting down on the bus, Baekhyun has no idea how it happened but he just found himself running on the street where Blooming Days is located. What could have happened to him? thoughts going haywire---he doesn't know what to do if something bad happens to Jongin._ _

__With a heaving breath, Baekhyun tries to look at what's happening inside the café---trying his best to find Jongin through the glass wall but because the lights are off and it's midnight, he failed to see where his boss is._ _

__Baekhyun immediately rummages his trench coat to see if he brought the spare keys that Chaerin gave to him before---letting out a satisfied exhale after successfully finding it._ _

__Wasting no time, he opens the café---only to be welcomed with a very eerie feeling. Baekhyun opens the lights to see things properly---Jongin isn't here._ _

__Baekhyun closes his eyes as he sat on one of the stools inside the café, frustrated with himself for being an idiot. What if Jongin has decided to play a game on him because of the shit that he's done to him?_ _

__Baekhyun lifted his head when he heard something in the staff's room. Without any hesitation, he stood up and walked towards the said room---inhaling deeply before opening the door._ _

__Baekhyun steps inside but to his surprise, the lights went off. Panicking, he tries to open the door to be able to go outside but it seems like it was locked by someone outside---the door won't even budge._ _

__All in a sudden, the lights went on and Baekhyun heard something popped---loud. In front of him are Chaerin, Minseok, Kyungsoo, and Jongin standing. Holding a bunch of things in their hands. His mind currently in a state of havoc._ _

__"You came," Jongin uttered, staring at Baekhyun in disbelief._ _

__Baekhyun tilted his head---praying he isn't hearing nor seeing things._ _

__"What's this all about?" He makes an extra great effort in composing himself. Jongin looked at the people behind him and looked at Baekhyun back again---smiling while holding a bouquet of flowers on his hand, " T-They planned this. They told me it would be best to surprise you like this."_ _

__Baekhyun puts his hands on his waist as he sighed deeply---almost making his eyes swell. His knees all wobbly, can't believe that he dismissed Chanyeol just to run all the way here for a lame-ass surprise._ _

__Baekhyun falls down--sitting on the ground while trying to pull himself together. He's never been this disappointed and agitated before._ _

__Jongin ran to Baekhyun---holding the smaller's back for support, "B-Baekhyun?" Chaerin and Minseok have never seen Baekhyun like this and they're afraid they did something really, really bad._ _

__However, Baekhyun wipes the tears on his eyes. He isn't crying because of how tired he is. His bawling because of Chanyeol whom he has chosen to forget just for the sake of going here plus the feeling of anger in his heart._ _

__Baekhyun harshly removes Jongin's hand on his back as he stood up._ _

__"Didn't I tell you to fucking stop this?" Jongin stands up as he attempts to hold Baekhyun's arm but the smaller aggressively pushes him away, "Can't believe you guys could be this dumb---" Baekhyun painfully chuckles, riled-up---as he looked at each and one of them. "---tried everything I could to make you all feel that I don't want to reciprocate anything to you---Jongin."_ _

__He tugs his hair---biting his lips as he controls himself from not combusting, "I don't like you Jongin---what's so fucking hard about that?" he said, shooting Jongin a glare._ _

__On the other hand, Jongin feels like his heart has shattered into pieces._ _

__Baekhyun glares at Jongin and his friends one last time, "Stop these bullshits," opening the door and slamming it right on their faces._ _

__\----_ _

__Baekhyun sees his phone on the table---welcomed by Chanyeol's messages after unlocking it._ _

___Will you still come?_ _ _

__He almost cried while reading Chanyeol's messages. He put Chanyeol's efforts to waste and he feels horrible. Chanyeol was the reason why he came back, he was the reason why his doing all these but hell---he can't even bring himself to properly take care of everything._ _

__Driven by anger and self-disappointment, Baekhyun puts his wig on. He knows Chanyeol would forgive him despite being 3 hours late to their late-night date. Baekhyun wears everything back again._ _

__\---_ _

__Baekhyun stops at a convenience store to buy an in-canned alcohol---well, he might need some brave spirit later when facing Chanyeol. He finishes the alcohol in one gulp._ _

__He throws the can in a bin nearby as he composed himself before pressing the doorbell. Pressing the bell, the door didn't open._ _

__Guess Chanyeol's already deeply asleep. Baekhyun presses the doorbell once again---laughing to himself because he didn't think that pressing a doorbell could be very entertaining and fun. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6---_ _

__The door opens, "B-Baekhee?" Baekhyun's mind is swirling but his eyes focus to Chanyeol who's now reeking with the smell of alcohol._ _

__Baekhyun stops for a moment, "I-I thought you were already asleep," to which Chanyeol laughed---retorting back, "Thought you stood me up so I drank,"_ _

__Baekhyun lets the alcohol take over his brain---he pushes Chanyeol inside---throwing his bag on the floor as he tugged the taller's head down by clutching his hair. He instantly went for Chanyeol's lips._ _

__Chanyeol uses his strength to lift Baekhee---the latter encircles her legs on his waist. Chanyeol grips Baekhee's thighs---not halting after they've just bumped on the wall---totally locking Baekhee's back on the cement wall of his condo. Ravaging each other's mouth---tongues tangling together._ _

__Baekhyun rolls his body unto Chanyeol---letting out a moan whenever Chanyeol reciprocates his body rolls with a hard thrust---literally banging Baekhyun on the wall. Without separating their lips, Baekhyun hastily takes Chanyeol's shirt off. Letting out a cuss fall on his lips---he doesn't know how hard he is right now. Baekhyun breaks the kiss and went to Chanyeol's neck, sucking hard on different spots. He feels a different kind of satisfaction after hearing Chanyeol moan because of him. Baekhyun goes back to Chanyeol's lips once again as he tries his best to speak in between kisses, "B-Bed, Chanyeol,"_ _

__Lips still attached, Chanyeol walks towards his room. Carefully putting Baekhee down on his oh-so-soft bed._ _

__He feels Baekhee's hand on his bulge---palming it hardly, "S-Shit," Chanyeol cusses. He wonders how sexy it would look to have his cock on Baekhee's mouth._ _

__Without wasting time, he removes his shorts and underwear--- Baekhee right away engulfs his cock using his pretty hand---slowly stroking it up and down._ _

__Being totally oblivious with what's happening---Baekhyun just enjoyed the feeling of Chanyeol's cock on his hand. He wants to have it inside his mouth so bad. However, Chanyeol thought it's somehow unfair that he's all naked while Baekhee isn't so he pulls Baekhee's shirt up---only leaving her brassier._ _

__Chanyeol kisses the lady under him again, trying to speak between the kiss, "Baekhee.. move up," his hands slowly crawling to where her bra's clasp is. Baekhyun obliviously complies with what Chanyeol said, arching his back for Chanyeol's easy access._ _

__Chanyeol mentally calls it a success after unlocking the clasp---tugging the brassiere to get rid of it. To his surprise, some sort of crumpled papers fell on the bed---immediately making Chanyeol stop on his tracks. What is this? He stares at the crumpled papers on the bed, picking one of it to see up close. He scans the paper on his hand as his eyes travel to Baekhee's chest--- _why is it so flat?__ _

__Chanyeol moves himself to the side of the bed---removing himself from hovering over Baekhee._ _

__Baekhyun's puzzled when Chanyeol stopped from what they are doing, looking at the taller who's currently beside him---holding something in his hand, "Chanyeol?"_ _

__Chanyeol intriguingly looks back at Baekhee, "Who the fuck are you?" he feels like someone just poured him a basin of cold water---hardly gripping the paper._ _

__Baekhyun creases his eyebrow, "What?"_ _

__Chanyeol looks at his ceiling as thoughts are already fogging up his mind. _"Who the fuck are you?"__ _

__Baekhyun bewilderedly looks at the thing on Chanyeol's hand which instantly made his heartbeat so fast. _Shit._ He looks at the crumpled paper on the bed._ _

__"Who the fuck are you?!" The smaller remained looking at him with eyes wide opened---Chanyeol can't wait to confirm who Baekhee is. Is it why she looks so familiar? Is it why she feels so warm whenever he's with her?_ _

__After making sure that what he thinks is real---without any hesitation, he swiftly moves closer to Baekhee---grasping and removing the wig on her head. Chanyeol licks his lips after seeing who it is, chuckling to himself---what a fucking joke. He vehemently throws the wig on the wall._ _

__Baekhyun feels his body turn into a stone. His whole body terribly shaking._ _

__"So it's been you the whole time?" Chanyeol asked---shooting Baekhyun a death glare._ _

__Not being able to open his lips nor move his body, Baekhyun stayed staring at Chanyeol._ _

__He musters his braveness to speak up, "L-Let me ex---,"_ _

__"Get out," Chanyeol firmly said, cutting him from speaking._ _

__Baekhyun's bites his lips, hoping that someone would save him from this mess._ _

__"I'll fucking drag you out if you don't move."_ _

__Baekhyun wants hell to open and swallow him whole. He's embarrassed of himself. He picks up his shirt and skirt on the floor as he quickly ran outside of Chanyeol's condominium._ _

__Chanyeol lets out a loud painful scream, can't fully digest that it's been Baekhyun all this time. He harshly grabs his hair---how did Baekhyun do that?_ _

__He has tears flowing on his cheeks---crying because of so much anger and hatred. He can't also decipher how stupid he could get---it was Baekhyun all this time. It was Baekhyun who made his heart fall in love once again and it is Baekhyun who's making his heart shatter into pieces._ _

__He bites his lips that are now quivering in pain and anger. Recalling every moment that he had with Baekhee---he now fully understands the reason why Baekhee seemed so different from the flings that he had. That's why he thought Baekhee looks so familiar. Baekhee always hits like home---Chanyeol felt like he's being covered with warmness whenever they were together. That's why Baekhee's lips taste and feel so familiar._ _

__Because it was all Baekhyun---the person who left an unhealed hole in his chest._ _

__Chanyeol swiftly licks his lips, is he a kid? How come he didn't notice anything? How come he didn't see any of these coming?_ _

__Chanyeol stares at the black wig on the floor---burning it in his eyes._ _

__\-----_ _

__"He found out?"_ _

__Baekhyun feels horrible---he can't help himself but to cry until the pain's all gone yet it seemed glued on his chest. Baekhyun feels like he has trucks of loads inside his chest that he can't remove or even wash away._ _

__Heavy, it is heavy._ _

__He lifts his head to look at Jongdae. Baekhyun called Jongdae as soon as he was out of Chanyeol's condominium building. He's afraid he won't be able to handle the pain all alone and just decide to run in the middle of the road to be hit by a truck._ _

__He didn't answer Jongdae because he isn't ready to speak up yet. Baekhyun's basically grateful that Jongdae doesn't need a single word from him to know what's going on._ _

__He wipes the tears that are flowing non-stop as he swallowed the lump on his throat. Baekhyun felt Jongdae sat beside him._ _

__"I-I don't know what to say," Jongdae speaks up, breaking the silence. Baekhyun crosses his arms, pulling his right hand to wipe some tears on his eyes as he tucks it up again. He stared at the children's slide meters away from them, still not uttering a single word._ _

__Jongdae just sat there beside his best friend. Choosing to not speak in this situation because he believes that Baekhyun needs some time to let everything out. So Jongdae remained silent---letting Baekhyun's sob and unnecessary crying noises fill up the silent atmosphere._ _

__After almost a half-hour of not uttering anything, Baekhyun finally speaks, "Stupid---,"_ _

__Jongdae looks at Baekhyun who is still intently staring at the slide in front of them, "---I am stupid," His best friend continues, sounding so defeated and pained._ _

__"I---Chanyeol found out after seeing the crumpled papers on my bra." Baekhyun bitterly chuckles, "That was so hilarious---I wanted hell to just swallow me whole."_ _

__Baekhyun pauses as he made eye contact with Jongdae, "I'm so embarrassed of myself, Jongdae. I don't know what to do.." a tear escaping his eye once again._ _

__Jongdae looks away, "I've already anticipated this to happen---," pausing to laugh, "---but not this soon though."_ _

__Baekhyun lets out a heavy huff, praying it would somehow lessen the heavy load on his chest._ _

__"I have solved a lot of problems before---" Jongdae moves his head to the left and right, "---but I honestly don't know how to solve this one."_ _

__Jongdae knows that once Chanyeol finds out that it was him who gave the idea of dressing up to Baekhyun, it's all over. He knows all of these would happen after texting Baekhyun that night--- permitting the latter to reply to Chanyeol's messages. And now, all are happening in front of his eyes._ _

__Jongdae's phone rings, getting it out from the pocket of his leather jacket._ _

__Chanyeol calling.._ _

__Both of them stared at the name displayed on the screen.  
\---_ _

__Baekhyun watched Jongdae's car leave. He told Jongdae to go to Chanyeol because he believes that Chanyeol needs him more than he does._ _

__His body is going all numb from the coldness. Chanyeol, what matters the most is Chanyeol. He's so guilty for hurting him again. Why am I so unfortunate? Chanyeol definitely wouldn't want to see him anymore._ _

__"B-Baekhyun?" Baekhyun looks to his side to see who it is._ _

__Jongin._ _

__Jongin noticed Baekhyun's puffy eyes. He can't bring himself to sit beside the smaller---everything's my fault. He thought. Right from the start, he should have already stopped liking Baekhyun, but he didn't._ _

__Baekhyun stared at him with sorrowful eyes._ _

__"Baekhy---" Jongin was cut-off when Baekhyun spoke straightforwardly that caught him off-guard._ _

___"Have you given up on me?"_ _ _

__\----_ _

__A week since that night. Baekhyun has no idea how he's managed to get back to his apartment. It feels like he's going through an amnesia. With a very faint memory of what happened that night after Chanyeol found out---Baekhyun feels so weak to do anything. What he did was cry for the past six days but the pain feels like it won't leave him anytime soon yet. He only leaves his bed whenever he feels dehydrated and hungry---eating a cup of ramyeon every time to shut his stomach up._ _

__Other than eating and drinking water, he also leaves his bed at 8 am to go and open his door. Picking up anything that's lying behind it. His secret-admirer didn't stop sending him gifts every day. Just earlier today, Baekhyun received a bunch of tissues and a note which says, _"Time heals, Baekhyun."_ _ _

__He would always smile to himself---at least he has something to console him from all the shit that's happening in his life. But Baekhyun's slightly starting to get really scared with the person behind this---he sure knows a lot about him._ _

__Baekhyun didn't go to work for the past days too---thinking it would be better for Jongin to not see him. He's also not in the mood to do anything, to be honest._ _

__He curls himself on the bed, making the blanket cover his body. Baekhyun also feels so guilty. When Jongdae received that call from Chanyeol that night, Baekhyun told him to go because Chanyeol deserves Jongdae more than him. So his best friend did---immediately riding his car to Chanyeol's condominium._ _

__These were all inevitable if you'll ask him. Things were all predictable right from the start---he simply just put a blind eye to all of it and now, here he is---suffering from the pain._ _

__The worse case is that, he can't even console or even comfort himself. Baekhyun's tired of crying and slacking on his bed, if he could only rip his heart open. His day always ends meaningless.  
\-----_ _

__Baekhyun removes the blanket on his body as he slowly lifts himself from his bed, sitting on the edge. He laggardly stands up, walking towards his black curtains. Baekhyun splits the two curtains, the sun instantly welcomed his eyes._ _

__It may seem dramatic but he has never seen the sun since last week. Solely focusing on his problems made him hate everything---sun not exempted._ _

__He decides he should go to work again. Baekhyun feels shameless to go back knowing he did Jongin dirty. But what can he do? He needs something to distract him---he also thinks that this is going to be a test of professionalism for the both of them._ _

__Baekhyun opens the door, smiling after seeing something's behind it again. Not gonna lie, he looks forward to this every day._ _

__Bending his knees, cheerfully picking up the Strawberry Milk and Tuna mayo flavored kimbap. Of course, this wouldn't be complete without a note._ _

__Carefully holding the note on his hand, Baekhyun reads it aloud, _"Here's a strawBAErry milk and kimbap for you. Please eat this well~!"_ Baekhyun goes back inside, sticking the note on his wall. His heart flutters from simply looking at the notes on his wall._ _

__\----_ _

__Baekhyun takes a last bite and sip from his strawberry milk and kimbap before entering Blooming Days. Some staff are already cleaning the table and mopping the floor inside, obviously getting ready for a Monday morning. He takes a deep breath as he opened the doorbells softly clinking after the action._ _

__"Baekhyun!" Baekhyun doesn't know how fast it happened but he just finds himself having a hard time breathing. Chaerin's currently tightly hugging him to death._ _

__"Yah, yah! Are you planning to kill him?!" Minseok irritatedly shouted, pulling Chaerin away from Baekhyun._ _

__Chaerin wipes his snot with her hand, "You son of a bitch, I thought you weren't coming back anymore."_ _

__"Just how disgusting could you be?" Minseok interrupts. Chaerin attempting to smack the hell out of him._ _

__"Baekhyun-ah, we're sorry---okay? Sorry if the surprise made you uncomfortable. Sorry if it made you stop working," Minseok gave him a sincere look._ _

__Baekhyun wanna tell them that none of these is their fault but he knows he can't, so he smiled and looked at the two, "Can we just pretend that it never happened?"_ _

__Chaerin squeals, "I love you, Baekhyuuuuuun!"_ _

__\----_ _

__His first day back at work came out to be so fine. Chaerin and Minseok have stuck by his side all day. Talking non-stop about how stressed they were for the past seven days without Baekhyun to save them from too much work. Surprisingly, Jongin stayed civil and professional with him at work. Ordering Baekhyun to clean up the espresso machine or even mop the floor. Jongin acting like none of it happened made Baekhyun so happy. Baekhyun is contented with being a mere employee in Blooming Days. It feels so great to forget things even for just a short period of time._ _

__However, his day was about to be 88% perfect but he caught Kyungsoo staring weirdly at him. There's something in his stare that makes Baekhyun uncomfortable._ _

__On the other hand, Baekhyun has no idea that Jongin knows everything. Jongin visited Jongdae's suite on the first day of Baekhyun's absence at work._ _

__Spaced-out, Jongin did his best to go back home without letting a tear fall from his eyes. It took days for him to take everything in. From Baekhyun dressing as a girl to having Chanyeol find out---it was difficult._ _

__\----_ _

__Jongdae watches Chanyeol put on his long black trench coat, "Chanyeol, you don't need to make yourself suffer like this."_ _

__Chanyeol didn't even glance at him, "I know," as he left Jongdae alone inside his apartment. Sulking, Chanyeol haven't stopped working since that night. Continuously having Chanyeol on his watch, Jongdae knows that Chanyeol's still bothered by Baekhyun. The taller never stopped working a single day---he would even sometimes sleep on his table._ _

__He knows that Chanyeol is distracting himself from thinking about Baekhyun. Jongdae wants them to talk to each other but Chanyeol is definitely not open to that._ _

__Jongdae was about to tell Chanyeol that he was the root of these. If he didn't tell Baekhyun to dress up, clearly none of this would have happened. But Baekhyun begged and told him not to---hell, Baekhyun cried so hard, afraid that Chanyeol would be angry at Jongdae. Baekhyun cried desperately, pleading for Jongdae to not tell Chanyeol that he has been with Baekhyun all this time---it felt like his chest was stinging just from solely seeing Baekhyun cry like that. Debilitated, Jongdae didn't tell Chanyeol that he was the one who had the idea right from the start._ _

__He is the witness of everything. How the two first met, how they fell in love, how they broke up, and now this._ _

__Within 10 years, Chanyeol would often call him late at midnight to let him know that he had a nightmare again and he would always try his best to calm Chanyeol down. Chanyeol's nightmare went on and on---not until he met Baekhee._ _

__Jongdae doesn't need any proof or validation to know that Baekhyun is the only answer to this. Baekhyun is the only answer that Chanyeol needs._ _

__Jongdae stood up, looking around Chanyeol's condo. Ironic because Chanyeol has been living here for quite some time now yet Jongdae never entered Chanyeol's room._ _

__Park Chanyeol always tells him to not enter his bedroom. But now, Jongdae's going to use his power since Chanyeol isn't here to pull him away from his bedroom. Jongdae mentally punches himself---the door has a password._ _

__Scrunching his face, how on earth would I open this? He wasn't raised a loser though, Jongdae presses random numbers---praying the door would open. He's afraid the buttons would fall off because he is determined to open the door._ _

__After minutes of trying and trying, Jongdae suddenly thought of something--- _what if???_ He presses the buttons 6,1,0 and 4---the door creaks open, leaving him astounded._ _

__"T-That rascal," Jongdae scrunches his face--did he really try to move on when Baekhyun left?_ _

__Jongdae snaps out of his thoughts, slowly stepping inside Chanyeol's room. Trying to be careful as much as possible. Jongdae scans the room---sighing when he saw something very familiar on Chanyeol's bedside table/cabinet. Baekhyun's wig. Jongdae walks on tippy toes as if Chanyeol didn't go to work minutes ago. He plops himself on the latter's bed, getting Baekhyun's wig. He doesn't know but---Chanyeol should have already threw it, right?_ _

__Placing the wig back on the side table, the drawers underneath caught his attention. It isn't a crime to rummage your best friend's things. He thought._ _

__Jongdae safely opens the first drawer. Nothing important, he runs his hands inside the drawer to find anything suspicious or---a proof? Yeah, something like that. Just a pair of sunglasses and a hair gel._ _

__Opening the second drawer, Jongdae sighed after finding nothing---heck, it's totally empty. He closes his eyes as he pulls the last drawer's handle---chanting an endless 'please' on his head again and again._ _

__Jongdae tilts his head---shit, this is it. Biting his lower lip due to nervousness. He hastily sits on the ground to face the last drawer even better. Jongdae pulls the first thing that has caught his eyes._ _

__"Letters?" He doesn't have a single memory of Chanyeol sending letters to anyone for the past years and why the fuck would he? It's the 21st century, come on._ _

__Jongdae flips the folded letter---covering his mouth when he realized it's for Baekhyun. The one and almighty Byun Baekhyun, fuck! But what made his jaw drop on the floor was the date it was written, January 2020. So recent---Jongdae feels like tearing himself apart because Baekhyun just came back to Korea in February. He jumbles the letters to see how plenty it is._ _

__"That dumbass didn't try to move-on? Even just a bit?" This only means that the reason why Chanyeol kept on getting nightmares was because the idiot didn't help himself with moving on. That bastard literally writes a letter every month for Baekhyun._ _

__"What would he do if Baekhyun didn't decide to come back---" Jongdae picks up few letters, running his eyes in each and one of it, "---write letters until he fucking dies?" he mumbles to himself._ _

__Jongdae can't be disgusted or cringe because of the letters at this point---Chanyeol would kick him out for pitying him but that's what he feels, he pities Chanyeol. How did this slip out of his hand? How come he didn't notice all these?_ _

__Jongdae puts the letters back inside, carefully pushing the drawer back. He stands up, something running on his mind. He walks outside of Chanyeol's bedroom, making sure he didn't leave any evidence that he barged. With a serious face, he is so determined to help Chanyeol._ _

___"2 weeks. This shall all end after 2 weeks."_ _ _

__\----_ _

__Jongin clearly remembers everything._ _

___"Have you given up on me?" Jongin was caught off-guard---he suddenly don't know how to react. Body stiffing and with hitched breath---they stared at each other._ _ _

___Baekhyun seems so dreadful. His eyes are puffed and his body is strongly shaking. Jongin sees Baekhyun's eyes suddenly shutting down, without a word, his body falls on the bench._ _ _

___"Baekhyun!" Jongin hastily runs towards Baekhyun---he calmly checks Baekhyun's pulse to see any signs of danger, letting out a deep breath after making sure that Baekhyun simply passed out due to exhaustion and coldness._ _ _

___He uses all his might to carry Baekhyun. The latter's apartment just steps away from where the park is so he should be fine._ _ _

___Making sure that the blanket's covering Baekhyun's body and the heater is turned on, Jongin stares at Baekhyun. Admiring the smaller's face which seems so gentle and soft to touch. Baekhyun is beautiful, he thought._ _ _

___Scooting down on Baekhyun's right ear, Jongin softly whispers, "I don't have plans on giving up, Baekhyun. I've never given up on you."_ _ _

__Jongin came back to earth when he saw Kyungsoo looking at him, "Don't you know how to tie a bento box?" laughing at how annoyed Kyungsoo seemed._ _

__"Calm down---," he utters, tying the cloth properly, "---I'm done!" Kyungsoo simply crosses his arms, looking away._ _

__"Uhm, how about the note?" Kyungsoo retrieves something inside his thick jacket, getting a pink note out of it._ _

__"Here's a bento box from my heart BENting for you~~" Jongin reads the note aloud, immediately shooting Kyungsoo a confused look, "What does BENting mean?"_ _

__Kyungsoo reciprocates the eye contact with a death glare, "Beating! I replaced the first 3 letters so the note would have relevance with the bento box!" Jongin mouth lets out a soft 'aaa' after hearing Kyungsoo's answer._ _

__"D-Don't you think it's a little bit confus---"_ _

__"Remember what you were supposed to write on the first note?"_ _

__"Y-Yeah! Of course!" He has no right to be against Kyungsoo's notes after being reminded of his first note._ _

___"Baekhyun, you're like the sun~~~why? Because you give sunlight to the fishes and heat for solar pannels."_ _ _

__He knows he sucks with writing notes big-time that's why he was very thankful when Kyungsoo helped him with his first note to Baekhyun. And well until now, Jongin's very proud to say that Kyungsoo is still the one who writes different notes every day._ _

__Kyungsoo puts the bento box and the sticker paper inside his usual paper bag, he was about to leave when Jongin called him, "K-Kyungsoo---"_ _

__Kyungsoo faces him, "---t-thank you for doing this for me,"  
The smaller nodded at him in response, hastily walking out of the café._ _

__Jongin smiled to himself while watching Kyungsoo walk away. It was him who sends Baekhyun gifts every day._ _

__He never stopped, not even once. He believes Baekhyun deserves to know that he is loved and appreciated. He can't do any of these without the help of Kyungsoo though. He asked Kyungsoo to put the gifts in front of Baekhyun's door---offering a much bigger salary. It took Kyungsoo days to decide but the wait's worth it. Kyungsoo agreed in doing this for him, declining the salary offer which simply means that he's doing this for free._ _

__Jongin checks the time on his wristwatch---6 am. Kyungsoo usually comes back after an hour to work._ _

__\----_ _

__Kyungsoo enters the apartment building---instantly looking around to see where the landlady is. When he spots where the old woman is, Kyungsoo counts the dollars on his hand. Gripping the paper bag on his right hand, Kyungsoo bows in front of the landlady---surprising the latter. He hands 100 dollars to her which she immediately accepted._ _

__"Thank you~~" he bows once again before going inside the elevator._ _

__"Fucking annoying," he mumbled, remembering the joyful face of the landlady just a while ago. The old woman asked them to pay weekly for letting Kyungsoo go inside the apartment building every day. She also promised that she'll keep her mouth shut and not say anything to Baekhyun._ _

__Kyungsoo walks outside the elevator after reaching the 8th floor, quickly yet silently walking on the hallway. He reaches a familiar door---moving as fast as possible. He brings out the bento box from the paper bag---putting it on Baekhyun's walkway---he also stuck the note on it. Making sure the bento box is safe, Kyungsoo swiftly walks back to the elevator._ _

__\----_ _

__Jongdae brings out the grocery that he bought one by one. The refrigerator is already filled with vegetables and fresh fruits, the kitchen filled with cereals and snacks plus the bathroom complete with necessary toiletries. They should be fine._ _

__He is almost done with things---he only needs certain people to finish his plans._ _

__Jongdae dials Baekhyun's number---it took a moment for the latter to answer the call._ _

___"Jongdae?"_ _ _

__"Baekhyun, can you come over after work?"_ _

___"Why? Where's your girlfriend?"_ _ _

__"I'---" Jongdae coughs fakely, "I'm sick and Minsy's out of town."_ _

___"S-Sure! I will come over! Have you drank paracetamol?"_ _ _

__"Y-yes,"_ _

___"Just rest, okay? Wait for me later."_ _ _

__Jongdae ended the call with a satisfied smile on his face. Next, Chanyeol._ _

__He called his next victim and told him the same things too. Chanyeol annoyingly told him that he'd be coming over to take care of him._ _

__Calling it a success, Jongdae wiggles his waist in happiness. How long has it been since that night happened? Based on his observations, the two are still in pain but they are trying to distract themselves by doing unhealthy things._ _

__Jongdae caught Chanyeol sleeping in his living room with a bunch of paper works on the floor. Baekhyun, on the other hand, never lost his puffy eyes._ _

__But tonight? Jongdae's certain that everything's gonna work according to his plans._ _

__\---_ _

__"Bye, Baekhyun!" He waved at Jongin before going inside the bus. It was Chaerin and Minseok's day off so he was supposed to walk alone to where the bus stop is. However, Jongin asked him if it's fine to walk him with him to the bus stop. Since both of them are now back on good terms, Baekhyun kindly let Jongin walk with him._ _

__Baekhyun's grateful that he has Blooming Days to distract him from thinking about Chanyeol. He never stopped blaming himself, not even once. Blooming Days became his escape from reality and he's more than thankful. He's also becoming more comfortable with Jongin._ _

__\----_ _

__Baekhyun presses the doorbell to Jongdae's suite, the door immediately opening to a sweaty Jongdae, "Jongdae, is your fever gon---"_ _

__"M-May I borrow your phone?" Baekhyun doesn't know why Jongdae's acting like he has a stomach ache or something---the latter's all sweaty and panicking._ _

__"H-Here," Jongdae hastily grabs Baekhyun's phone, quickly running outside his suite---leaving Baekhyun confused and astounded._ _

__Earlier today, Jongdae installed a door lock to make sure that the two won't be able to escape or do shenanigans. So after grabbing Baekhyun's phone, he ran outside his apartment---panicky pulling a huge lock out of his pocket. With shaking hands, Jongdae locks the two inside---putting the key inside his pocket._ _

__\-----_ _

__Baekhyun has no idea where Jongdae went. Maybe he went out to buy something? But isn't he sick or what? Ignoring the thoughts on his head, Baekhyun throws himself on Jongdae's couch---face falling on soft pillows. He remained lying, resting his whole body after a tough work at the café._ _

__

__"Jongdae you shit, the toilet works fin---"_ _

__Baekhyun lifts his head from being buried on the pillows, looking out to see who shouted. He feels like he just got a stiff neck after having eye contact with the person standing in front of him._ _

__He closes his eyes, erasing his hallucinations. He looks up again at where he looked earlier._ _

__Baekhyun felt his insides shudder as he scanned Chanyeol. The taller is still wearing a black slacks while his white polo is crinkled. Chanyeol has sweats dripping from his forehead. Baekhyun also noticed the toilet pump on his hand._ _

__He sucked in his breathe, mind going in a total haze. Unbelievably grinning to himself, Baekhyun has a bad feeling about this._ _

__He quickly stood up, running towards the door. With shaking hands, Baekhyun presses the buttons---this should open soon. But to no avail, the door keeps on saying that the password is incorrect. Baekhyun pushes the door, kicking and using all his might for it to open but unfortunately, it didn't even budge._ _

__

__Rage swelled up inside him as his knees fall to the floor while still facing the door. Did Jongdae really---Baekhyun can't believe this._ _

__"Move,"_ _

__Baekhyun moved to the side, giving Chanyeol the chance to open the door. He intently watches Chanyeol click several numbers on the passcode lock but it still says the password's incorrect._ _

__Chanyeol brushes his hair up---sweat all over his face. He kept on trying, pushing, and pulling the door but it remained closed._ _

__"Shit," Chanyeol mumbled. Baekhyun's still not quite admitting it to himself, Jongdae really planned on locking them up inside his own apartment._ _

__Snapping, he only needs to call Jongin and this will be all solved. Running to find his bag on the couch, he rummages his sling bag. Desperately finding his phone. That's when he is reminded of something shit._ _

___"M-May I borrow your phone?"_ _ _

___Shit._ _ _

__Baekhyun calms himself by scanning Jongdae's apartment. Meters away from him are gigantic windows. Maybe we can use blankets to get out. He thought---Baekhyun hasn't stood up yet when Chanyeol walked towards the windows._ _

__The latter punches the glass window after knowing that Jongdae also locked it by putting huge unbreakable chains on it._ _

__Baekhyun shuts his eyes, mentally composing himself---the situation that he's in is like a hard pill to swallow. _How can he do this to me?_ His brain repeats like a mantra._ _

__After hours of finding a way out, both of them chose to just give up. They haven't spoken nor say a single word to each other._ _

__Baekhyun now questions Jongdae. Finding it hard to accept that Jongdae, the only one he trusts, has arranged him in this doomed situation. Does he think I'm going to be thankful? Whenever his eyes fall on Chanyeol, he's being constantly reminded of the night when the taller found out that he's Baekhyun by seeing crumpled papers beneath his bra. That alone makes him swim in embarrassment._ _

__Chanyeol has entered Jongdae's room and never went out again which made Baekhyun breathe properly. All I need to do is avoid him until Jongdae opens the door again. This shouldn't take long---Jongdae is an idiot who only knows how to make him suffer._ _

__Baekhyun trusts his guts--- _that betrayer would open the door after 3 days.__ _

__\----_ _

__Baekhyun wakes up with back hurting. He slowly sits on the sofa, massaging his lower back which feels terrible. Yawning and stretching his body, Baekhyun's stomach grumbles after having the aroma of bacon and eggs waft on his nose---instantly making him salivate._ _

__He heads to the kitchen, grateful that Jongdae is here to cook for him in times like this. Just what would I do without him? Scratching his eyes, Baekhyun halts---looking at the back of someone which definitely doesn't belong to Jongdae._ _

__He almost snarled when he remembered that it's Chanyeol. Jongdae that bastard locked us up toge---he hides himself behind a cabinet when Chanyeol went to the sink._ _

__He went back to the couch. More than aggravated with the non-stop growling noises of his stomach. Baekhyun excitedly leaves the couch when his eyes fell on the fridge._ _

__Skimming the dividers one by one, I might find something edible here that doesn't require cooking. He thought, praying the heavens would answer him._ _

__Opening the last drawer, Baekhyun exasperatedly pulls his hair---fuck?? He obviously can't eat bacon or raw chicken or even raw meat! Jongdae only bought tons of vegetables and fruits._ _

__Left without a choice, Baekhyun brings out a banana and an apple, walking back to the couch._ _

__Annoyingly taking a bite on the apple, Baekhyun plans Jongdae's death on his mind. Jongdae's fully aware that Baekhyun is afraid of the raging anger of oil towards him and yet, he bought food that requires cooking. He takes another one large bite on the apple---irked by the thought of Jongdae._ _

__\----_ _

__Kyungsoo thinks it's peculiar that the sandwich and milk that he put here yesterday is still here, untouched. The sandwich is spoiled. Baekhyun was absent to work yesterday which makes no sense. Moving quietly, he places a bouquet of daffodils, getting the sandwich and milk, putting it inside his bag._ _

__He told everything to Jongin._ _

__\----_ _

__Baekhyun has spent his time sleeping and slacking off on Jongdae's couch. The black couch has never been this soft and welcoming to him._ _

__He serious-mindedly casts a look at the table calendar on his hold, removing the ballpen's cap using his teeth. Baekhyun puts a big X on the number 12, putting the ballpen's cap back on. Today's July 13, which marks the second day of his entrapment in Jongdae's suite._ _

__He hasn't eaten any proper food since yesterday but Baekhyun believes that Jongdae's gonna let them free tomorrow, he trusts his instincts more than anyone else._ _

__This situation couldn't get any worse, he thought. The two of them avoids each other as much as they could. Jongdae's plan is going to fail. That idiot's going to jail after this. Soon enough, Baekhyun will die due to starvation._ _

__\---_ _

__"Do you know where Baekhyun is? He has been absent for like-3 days already."_ _

__Jongdae chuckles, "Yep, I know where he is."_ _

__"Where?"_ _

__"I locked both him and Chanyeol in my apartment," he grins to himself, already imagining the two making out on his couch._ _

__"Are you crazy?"_ _

__"I maybe am?" he heard Jongin sigh on the other line._ _

__"What if they decide on putting you to jail after this?"_ _

__Jongdae lets out a belly laugh, scrunching his face, _"They're my best friends, come on!"_ strange but Jongin sound disheartened on the other line, _"Yah, why do you seem sad?"__ _

__"I'm ending the call." Jongin hangs up. Looking at the piled paper works on his table. He knows he won't be able to finish all these with the thoughts of Baekhyun alone with Chanyeol._ _

__\---_ _

__This is now or never. Baekhyun thought--- _he can't die._ _ _

__He fixes his eyes on the pan, making sure Jongdae’s sweater is covering his arms. Baekhyun was traumatized after watching that one particular video of an egg suddenly flying out of the pan on Twitter. All I want are bacon and eggs, damn. Before cracking the egg, he whispered “please be good to me” to it._ _

__Seeing the egg lie peacefully on the pan made him smile. The fire’s low and the egg’s all fine---he thought._ _

__Baekhyun suddenly became ecstatic when he heard his favorite anime opening song. Excitedly jumping away from the kitchen to watch the very first episode of Saitama---the gods know how long he had waited for this day. He had already rewatched Saitama for tons of times yet he still feels elated with the thought of rewatching it again on television._ _

__He puts the spatula on the small table in front of him as he positioned himself on the couch._ _

__Laughing his lungs out, Baekhyun crunches his nose when something burned filled his nose, faster than lightning, he sprinted off to the kitchen---the image of egg burning reigns his head._ _

__Shit, shit, shit, he cusses in full distress. Once he reached the kitchen, there he saw Chanyeol taking care of the burned egg. Baekhyun didn’t move in his place, he stayed standing there while looking at the mess that he had caused._ _

__His body turned into stone when Chanyeol looked at him after disposing the burned egg, “If you wanna die---,” he bows his head, preparing himself for what the taller might say or do. Baekhyun felt Chanyeol walk beside him, “---die alone.” and heard a loud bang of the door. He opens his eyes and looked at the room behind him, cursing himself for being stupid._ _

__That night, Baekhyun pinches his nose so he won’t smell the bulgogi that Chanyeol is busy cooking._ _

__\----_ _

__This is the day. Baekhyun out of the blue dances on the couch. _Jongdae will be freeing us today_ \---he has decided to trust his guts with this. Image of kimchi fried rice on his head is enough to make him drool. Checking his wristwatch, that betrayer should arrive soon, he thought with utmost lividity._ _

__He was about to pass out after smelling the kimchi fried rice from the kitchen. Baekhyun shook his head. For how long do I need to suffer? It’s literally dark outside but Jongdae hasn’t arrived yet._ _

__”Jongdae, you bastard---I’m so fucking hungry!” he screamed, throwing the television remote on the floor._ _

__Baekhyun gave up on waiting for Jongdae. I’m going to fucking kill him. He has already planned on killing Jongdae by starving him._ _

__An hour passed, he decided he should eat some bananas and kimchi to ease the anger of his stomach._ _

__Skimming the fridge, he saw a container that contains kimchi fried rice. Baekhyun licks his lips--- _Chanyeol won’t notice if he eats a little bit of it, right?_ Driven by hunger, Baekhyun plops himself on the floor. _ _

__Devouring the kimchi fried rice as he eats a handful of it. Just a little bit. He silently consumes the fried rice, humming a “hmmm” every time the flavors hit his taste buds. Baekhyun pauses from eating the fried rice when he saw a pair of legs in front of him._ _

__He slowly looks up, meeting Chanyeol’s eyes. Cheeks still filled with the fried rice, Baekhyun nervously puts the container back on the fridge, “I-I’m sorry, I was so hungry that I couldn’t control myself anymore. P-Please spare me my life.” finding it difficult to speak with food on his cheeks._ _

__”Finish it,” Baekhyun confusedly looks up to Chanyeol, “I don’t eat leftovers.”_ _

__Though what Chanyeol said was somehow rude, Baekhyun still gleefully ate the kimchi fried rice. _Food shouldn’t be wasted_ \---he believes. _ _

__\---_ _

__Baekhyun woke up to a scream coming from the kitchen. He hastily trotted to where the noise came from, seeing blood all over Chanyeol’s hand._ _

__Baekhyun didn’t waste a second, immediately pulling out a clean cloth from one of the drawers. “Where is it?!” he shouted, Chanyeol falls on the floor. Baekhyun carefully takes Chanyeol’s left hand, finding where the cut is._ _

__After seeing how the latter have badly cut his finger, Baekhyun tightly tied the cloth on Chanyeol’s finger. Putting pressure so the bleeding would decrease and eventually stop, “How did you even cut your own finger?! Aish,” rolling his eyes. Baekhyun realized what came out of his mouth, “I-I mean, why didn’t you slice the cabbage carefully?”_ _

__Chanyeol directly looks at him, “Shut up, you don’t even know how to fucking cook.” that statement made Baekhyun move backward._ _

__Chanyeol stood up, leaving Baekhyun on the floor as he went to find the emergency kit. The smaller stood up, catching up with Chanyeol’s huge steps, “What are you planning to do?” the taller never answered him as he pulls a betadine from the kit._ _

__The sight of Chanyeol struggling bothered him. He annoyingly sits beside Chanyeol on the couch, “I’ll do it,” taking the betadine from the taller._ _

__Baekhyun avoids Chanyeol’s eyes which are now glaring at him, “I can do th---” he cuts what Chanyeol was supposed to say, “Hush, Park Chanyeol. Let me do this.”_ _

__Chanyeol looks away while Baekhyun is currently taking care of his wound. Baekhyun could only cuss after seeing how deep the cut is. Cautiously dubbing the wound with betadine. “Our idiot, Park Chanyeol.” his mind seemed to have flown away from being too focused on helping Chanyeol---unconsciously talking to himself._ _

__After he’s done wrapping the finger with gauze, Baekhyun let go of Chanyeol’s finger, satisfyingly shouting a “done!”._ _

__The taller stands up, going inside Jongdae’s room, “Psh---so ungrateful,” Baekhyun said with a pout._ _

__\----_ _

__Baekhyun tries his luck for the second time. He made sure that the tv's off so nothing would distract him. Mind solely focused on the pan, he's more than determined._ _

__After minutes of hard work, Baekhyun wipes an imaginary tear from his eye. Finally--- _a successful scrambled egg._ _ _

__Carrying the plate, Baekhyun joyfully wriggles his waist. He danced to a non-existing music while still holding the plate---raising it up and down in the air like he's doing some sort of ritual._ _

__Cooking a scrambled egg is a huge feat, if you'll ask him. Baekhyun stopped dancing when Chanyeol went out of Jongdae's room._ _

__"Chanyeol---" he hesitated when the latter looked at him, "---let's eat? I made scrambled eggs!"_ _

__However, Chanyeol walked towards the bathroom, "I'm good," he uttered. How is the full when Baekhyun didn't see him eat? Baekhyun thought of something after finding out that Chanyeol left the door ajar. He quickly gets a plate, putting scrambled eggs and rice on it. Baekhyun silently steps inside Jongdae's room---leaving the food on the side table. He hastily runs outside the room so Chanyeol won't find out._ _

__\----_ _

__Baekhyun closes the door, wrapping his body with the towel even more. He sniffs----whole body feeling like he just got out of an igloo. He saw Chanyeol with a towel on his shoulder, "T-The heater's broken,"_ _

__Chanyeol looked at him as he went back inside his room. Baekhyun padded towards the couch---hugging his knees so the coldness would somehow decrease._ _

__

__Blinking his eyes---he felt something warm on his forehead. Brain still in a complete haze, he lets out a lopsided smile, "Park Chanyeoliee," he whispered, crossing his arms in satisfaction._ _

__"Can you not move?"_ _

__Baekhyun sluggishly opens his eyes, a grin forming on his lips, "Tengkyu," shutting his eyes again. He was about to doze-off when he sensed someone beside him. As he finally got the braveness to see who it is, he promptly lifts his body._ _

__"I-I'm sorry!"_ _

__Chanyeol blankly stared at him, like he's telling him to stay still and not move. Baekhyun did, watching the taller wrung the cloth at a small basin on the floor._ _

__Baekhyun flinches when Chanyeol leisurely dabs the cloth on his forehead. Once he is done, he stood up and gazed down at Baekhyun._ _

__"I don't wanna owe you for this," said he as he showed his fully healed finger to Baekhyun._ _

__Baekhyun just nodded his head, watching Chanyeol going back to his room. He stared at the basin on the floor, smiling to himself in glee._ _

__\---_ _

__"What else do you need?"_ _

___"Salt and pepper."_ _ _

__Baekhyun heartily handed the spice to Chanyeol. After begging and pleading, Chanyeol let him helped in the kitchen and he couldn't be happier about it._ _

__Face beaming, Baekhyun showed the taller a thumbs up, "So fucking good," he uttered when Chanyeol let him taste the bulgogi._ _

__Baekhyun isn't sure but he sure did see Chanyeol smiled. It made his heart jump out of his chest._ _

__"Thank you, Chanyeol!" he shouted, gripping the bowl of bulgogi. Turning his back at Chanyeol, he hasn't stepped a foot yet when he heard the taller spoke, "Why don't you just eat here?"_ _

__Baekhyun faces Chanyeol, "W-With you?"_ _

__Chanyeol didn't reply and just shove a spoonful of rice into his mouth. Lips reaching both ends of his eyes, Baekhyun settled himself in front of Chanyeol._ _

__"Wow," he enunciates, skimming the table filled with side dishes. Baekhyun dives in, shoving anything inside his mouth. He halted when Chanyeol looked at him._ _

__Mouth still occupied with food, "W-Why?" he quickly munched and swallowed the food on his mouth, "S-Sorry, it's just that I haven't eaten any proper food for the past few days." slightly bowing his head in embarrassment._ _

__When both of them have already become comfortable, they just ate in silence. Baekhyun not having a care in the world but only caring about eating as much as he can._ _

__He felt a pair of eyes staring at him once again. Baekhyun pauses and reciprocates the eye contact. Letting out an awkward laugh, "Yah, what are you looking at?!" pouting his lips._ _

__Chanyeol unknowingly grunted a "Cute," under his breathe which made Baekhyun blush._ _

__"You're cute when you eat---" the taller spoke, not looking at Baekhyun._ _

__"---it's just that you're pure evil,"_ _

__Baekhyun was kind of taken aback with what came out of Chanyeol's mouth. Huffing, Baekhyun spoke up---whining, "I'm not,"_ _

__\----_ _

__Baekhyun lays the blanket on the floor. It feels much warmer and comfortable here than the couch. Chanyeol enters the room, wiping off the drops of water on his hair from showering._ _

__“Thank you. The temperature’s dropping tonight and the heater here is better than the one outside.” he nonchalantly spoke, fixing his pillows._ _

__Baekhyun lies down, wrapping his body with a blanket. It didn’t take him long to fall asleep.  
\---_ _

__Both of them have surprisingly live inside Jongdae’s suite in harmony. He would always plead to help Chanyeol in cooking food. Although the conversation’s still minimal, well at least he’s making progress. Baekhyun thought._ _

__Chanyeol also permitted him to sleep inside Jongdae’s room but only at the floor though. But it’s still fine! Baekhyun has decided to use this situation to his advantage. Slowly but surely, he will get there._ _

__He covers his mouth as he yawned loudly, “I’m so sleeeeepy,” lying on the floor. Instantly falling asleep._ _

__He was awakened when he heard a soft sound of the guitar. Baekhyun checks the glow in the dark wall clock---12:00 am. Rubbing his eyes, he sits to see where the sound is coming from only to see Chanyeol lying on the bed with a guitar on his chest._ _

__You can’t sleep?” he asked. He got no reply from the latter._ _

__Baekhyun listened to the tune that Chanyeol’s playing, no wonder it sounded familiar. Love song._ _

__Sitting properly, Baekhyun closes his eyes, letting the soft sound of the guitar put his mind into peace. Mind drifting away, he opens his mouth. Singing a few lines, harmonizing with Chanyeol._ _

__He stopped singing when he didn’t hear the guitar, lifting his head, he saw Chanyeol looking to his direction._ _

__”Why did you stop?” he curiously asked._ _

__”Sing for me,” it’s been a long time since he last sang but still, he stood up from the floor---sitting on the bed._ _

__The light from the lamp beside Chanyeol is enough for them to see each other clearly amidst the darkness. Chanyeol sat properly---facing Baekhyun._ _

__The smaller smiled to the person in front of him, slightly swaying his body to the sound of the guitar._ _

__Baekhyun gently smiled at Chanyeol after singing the last line._ _

__Chanyeol just intently looked at him, Baekhyun raises his brows at the latter._ _

__His eyes panned to the guitar---their guitar._ _

__”Don’t tell me Jongdae snatched that from your condo and brought that he---” he didn’t finish what he was about to say when Chanyeol scooted closer to him, placing a soft chaste kiss on his lips._ _

__Chanyeol hastily places the guitar beside the bed as he turned the lamp off---drowning both of them in total darkness._ _

__Seconds passed, Baekhyun goes back on the floor, system refusing to believe what just happened. He wraps himself up with the blanket._ _

__He had a hard time sleeping, trying to stop the butterflies on his stomach._ _

__\---_ _

__Baekhyun still helps Chanyeol in cooking and they also eat together. The only difference is that, Chanyeol would always out of nowhere place a kiss on his lips._ _

__There was also a time when they’ve decided to wash the dishes together, Baekhyun was blabbering non-stop about how he hated washing dishes when he was a kid but stopped talking when Chanyeol kissed him out of the blue._ _

__They chastely kiss each other from time to time. Baekhyun would sometimes stand on his tippy toes to reach the taller’s lips. Just an innocent peck on the lips---nothing more. They would sometimes talk to each other and stop whenever Chanyeol scoots closer to place a kiss on Baekhyun’s lips._ _

__Kisses has become a mundane thing for the both of them. They don’t talk about it---kisses are now the new normal for them._ _

__\-----_ _

__”Chanyeol?”_ _

__He didn’t get a reply, as usual. Still he spoke, eyes fixed on the ceiling._ _

__”I’m sorry,” he spoke, letting out a heavy sigh. Although he can’t see Chanyeol on the bed, Baekhyun knows he is listening._ _

__”I-I apologize for everything that I’ve done to you,” Baekhyun suddenly felt like his heart is being squeezed. He can’t help himself but to let tears fall from his eyes---gripping the blanket harder as he concealed the broken sobs that wanna escape his lips._ _

__Baekhyun never got an answer from Chanyeol. Eyes heavy and puffy, he obliviously fell asleep._ _

__On the other hand, Chanyeol stayed in nothingness. He covers his eyes with his right arms---thoughts scattered everywhere._ _

__\---_ _

__Jongin clicks his tongue, measuring the temper that he still has with the person in front of him._ _

__”They’re probably having a hard time with each other,” he mumbled, drinking from his bottled beer. Jongdae looked at him with eyes forming into wide circles, “You sure about that? They’re probably all over each other right now.” he confidently shoots back, smirking at Jongin._ _

__Jongin felt his heart sting---Jongdae isn’t wrong about what he said, ”Whose idea was this?”_ _

__”Mine,”_ _

__Since the day Jongdae told him that he locked Baekhyun and Chanyeol together, he stopped sending gifts to Baekhyun. He also told Jongdae that he doesn’t have any feeling for Baekhyun weeks ago._ _

__Thinking about what he did in his past life to be this unlucky. He was left by his girlfriend months ago and now this, he thought that he was already close to having Baekhyun’s heart but the heavens know how tired and exhausted he is._ _

__Jongdae gulps the beer down his throat, “I know everything, Jongin.”_ _

__Jongin throws him a perplexed look, “What are you talking about?”_ _

__”You were all sulky at work before. Mr. Jongin---you even required your employees to call you Mr. Jongin." Jongdae grins, initiating eye contact._ _

__”But when Baekhyun came, you’ve completely changed---” he licks his lips, swirling the bottle on the table, “---you became cheerful.”_ _

__”Stop fooling around, you still love him.”_ _

__Jongin sarcastically laughs, ”How did you know?”_ _

__”Touche---” Jongdae laughed out loud, “---I caught you with your own words just now.”_ _

__Jongin throws him a chip, “Fuck you,”_ _

__”Don’t worry, time will come. I know someone who has been eyeing you for a while now.”_ _

__\---_ _

__Baekhyun sits on the couch beside Chanyeol. The taller’s eyes are fixated on the television._ _

__”First episode of Kingdom?” he noticed the soju on the table and a shot glass. Chanyeol only nodded in response._ _

__

__”May I drink with you?” he asked, keeping a short distance from Chanyeol. The latter nodded again._ _

__Baekhyun’s frustrated because of how silent Chanyeol is, he doesn’t even open his mouth to speak nor answer Baekhyun. But he fully understands that, he wants Chanyeol to take his time._ _

__After an hour of exchanging shots, Baekhyun’s head is already swirling. Chanyeol on the other hand is still composed---it doesn’t seem like he drank at all._ _

__”Chanyeol, let’s play.”_ _

__The taller returns the eye contact._ _

__”Let’s ask each other questions. If you don’t wanna answer then you take a drink.”_ _

__”Sure,”_ _

__Baekhyun shuts the television off, facing Chanyeol on the couch._ _

__”I’ll start,” he proposes. Even though he’s a little drunk, he didn’t let it beat him._ _

__Baekhyun swallows the lump on his throat, “Are you---” he wets his lips, “----still angry at me?”_ _

__Chanyeol gazes at him, “Yes,” the answer made Baekhyun blink his eyes a few times._ _

__”Why did you leave?”_ _

__Baekhyun feels so dumb. _Why did he even propose a game that’ll just simply get him at the end?__ _

__”I-I don’t want my father to do anything bad to you,” he answered. Chanyeol’s face remained straight._ _

__It’s now Baekhyun’s turn to ask._ _

__”Have you already forgiven me?” he felt his heart crack when Chanyeol poured soju into the shot glass, gulping it down._ _

__”Why did you fool me?”_ _

__”The intention was to talk to you at the reunion, really!” he pauses, taking a deep breath in,” But I realized I couldn’t take the risk of losing you again.” looking down to avoid Chanyeol’s eyes._ _

__”I’m sorry, Chanyeol. I just lov---”_ _

__”Your question,” Baekhyun was taken aback after being cut by Chanyeol but he fully respects it. He can’t blame him._ _

__”Did you stop loving me after I left you?” Chanyeol took a drink once again. Baekhyun’s hurt to the core._ _

__”Did you stop loving me?” Chanyeol shoots back._ _

__”Never,” he answered with braveness. Chanyeol never broke his eye contact with Baekhyun. It’s Baekhyun who keeps on breaking it._ _

__The game just went on and on. Questions and answers filled the air inside Jongdae’s suite._ _

__Chanyeol witnessed how Baekhyun fell asleep in front of him. He knows he was being unfair whenever he chooses to not answer Baekhyun---feeling some sort of emotions build up inside him. However, he chose to shrug it off as he lifted Baekhyun. Carrying the smaller on Jongdae’s room and placing him down on the bed. Wrapping Baekhyun’s body with a blanket._ _

__He stayed looking at Baekhyun’s face---studying the details of his face. His eyes, nose, lips, and the little cute mole at the top of his upper lip._ _

__Chanyeol leans down, placing a soft and tender kiss on the smaller’s lips._ _

__\----_ _

__Baekhyun wakes up earlier than usual. He immediately noticed that he slept at the bed and not on the floor. How did I get here? Baekhyun looks to his side, surprised when he saw Chanyeol beside him. He casts his eyes on Chanyeol’s face._ _

__Softly smiling to himself at how peaceful the taller seemed. Eyes fixated on the cute little mole at the top of his nose. If he could just go back in time, he would choose to not leave Chanyeol._ _

__He walks outside of the bathroom as he saw Chanyeol’s scrunched morning face while sipping on his coffee. Cute, he uttered._ _

__”You turned the heater off?” Chanyeol asked with a grumpy face on._ _

__“No. Is it broken?”_ _

__”Yah, why are you answering my question with another question.” Chanyeol said nonchalantly, sulking on the table. Baekhyun stifles a laugh at how annoyed the taller looked, “Is it my fault? I headed to the bathroom as soon as I woke up!” he retorted, letting out a short laugh._ _

__”Scrambled eggs---” Chanyeol finishes his coffee as he walked towards the bathroom, “---I want scrambled eggs,” Baekhyun’s jaws drop on the floor. What the fuck was that again? He unbelievably stared at the closed bathroom door. Running to Jongdae’s closet as he hastily looked for his best friend's sweater._ _

__He sets up the plates, placing different side dishes on the table. This should be perfect, he thought. He smiled at Chanyeol who just came out from the bathroom._ _

__”A perfect scrambled egg, your highness.” Baekhyun said and bowed. Chanyeol inwardly smirks at the action._ _

__Baekhyun remained standing, acting like he’s some sort of a knight that’s ready to serve Chanyeol anytime._ _

__The taller dabs his hair with a towel and walked towards Baekhyun’s direction. He pauses once he’s reached Baekhyun’s spot. The smaller remained acting like a knight as he looked up to Chanyeol in front of him._ _

__Chanyeol leans down as he softly kissed Baekhyun while the smaller protruded his lips, reciprocating the gentle kiss. Chanyeol delicately looks at him after having kissed his lips. Baekhyun also looked at the taller, trying to hold his laughter. Chanyeol proceeded to go on the table, sitting down._ _

__”How was it?” Baekhyun asks as he anticipates Chanyeol’s answer._ _

__”What could go wrong with a simple dish?” he replied making the smaller pout._ _

__”Psh, you know I don’t cook. What’s wrong with you..” he replies back, playing with the egg on his plate._ _

__Chanyeol laughs, “Fine, fine. It’s not bad,”_ _

__Baekhyun still sulked, “You still should have answered ‘delicious’ even when it’s bad!” he shouted, making Chanyeol clap his hands while laughing._ _

__Baekhyun secretly looked at Chanyeol who’s currently laughing his ass out. So lovely---he thought. But he acted like he’s annoyed so he could see Chanyeol’s happy face._ _

__”Noted,” Chanyeol said when he finally got a grip of himself._ _

__\---_ _

__Baekhyun has completely lost track of the days. How many days have they been locked up here? Coming to think of it, he should be grateful to Jongdae.  
That person was the reason why he’s slowly earning Chanyeol’s heart back._ _

__Baekhyun didn’t forget to turn the heater’s temperature higher so Chanyeol won’t feel cold. He patiently waits for the latter to finish showering. Baekhyun’s been sleeping on the bed for quite some time now. They would sometimes wake up facing each other. Baekhyun is happy, that’s it._ _

__

__”Still not asleep?” Chanyeol has also become more open and vocal with him. It’s like he is slowly courting Chanyeol and he’s very contented with their progress._ _

__”Nope,”_ _

__”Waiting for Chanyeoliee?”Chanyeol mimicked and laughed. Baekhyun throws a pillow at the taller when he remembered that one time he called Chanyeol ‘Chanyeoliee’ on a phone call.  
After drying his hair, Chanyeol lies beside him. Baekhyun gaze is fixed at Chanyeol._ _

__“What?” the taller asked, making Baekhyun smile._ _

__”Can we cuddle?” Baekhyun directly asked. They’ve been kissing each other for a while now so what should be the problem? He thought._ _

__It took seconds for Chanyeol to answer, nodding his head in approval. Baekhyun smiled, moving close to Chanyeol. He wraps his left arm on Chanyeol’s waist while the taller held Baekhyun’s arm that is currently resting on his waist._ _

__They remained in that position for a while. Feeling each other’s warmth against each other._ _

__”Chanyeol---” Baekhyun spoke, breaking the silence between them,”---why do you always kiss me?” he asked, lifting his head to see Chanyeol’s face. He saw the taller smiled, eyes still fixed on the ceiling._ _

__”Your---” Chanyeol pauses, soothing the smaller’s arm with his hand, “---t-to check if your lips still fits mine,” Baekhyun brushes his head on Chanyeol’s chest._ _

__”What’s the verdict?” he asked, laughing softly._ _

__”Still fits mine,” the taller answered satisfyingly._ _

__”Chanyeol,” he called once again._ _

__”Hmmm,”_ _

__”Did you stop loving me?” Baekhyun prepares himself._ _

__Chanyeol chuckled, “Never,” looking down at the smaller, “I never stopped loving you.”  
Baekhyun bites his lips, trying to remove the tears clouding on his eyes._ _

__”Baekhyun?” Chanyeol called when the smaller didn’t say a word. He gently lifts Baekhyun’s face, surprised when he saw the latter crying, “Why are you crying?”_ _

__Baekhyun didn’t reply, covering his face with his hand. Chanyeol sits to see the smaller’s face properly._ _

__Baekhyun’s face is still flushed, tears continuously falling on his cheeks. Chanyeol wipes Baekhyun’s cheeks with his hands._ _

__”Hush,” he said and smiled, making Baekhyun stop._ _

__”I love you.” Chanyeol uttered, kissing Baekhyun. They stared at each other, sharing warmth through their eyes._ _

__”I love you.” Chanyeol whispered against Baekhyun’s lips as he closed the gap._ _

__This is not just a normal peck like what they usually do---this time soft kisses are shared, love flowing for each other._ _

__On the other hand, Jongdae nervously thinks of a way to get the two out of his suite. It’s been 4 weeks. He was actually supposed to free them after 2 weeks but he forgot where he put the key. Mentally cursing himself, it’s impossible to get the two out with the lock he’s installed without the help of authorities. He doesn’t know if there’s still food left considering how Baekhyun eats. What if they die? he thought._ _

__Jongdae worries about being put into jail._ _

__\-----_ _

__”How many days have we been here?”_ _

__”I don’t know. That rascal---we’re running out of food,” Baekhyun answered, eating kimchi._ _

__”We’re running out of food because of you.” Chanyeol stated, earning a glare from Baekhyun, ”Yah! How dare yo---”_ _

__They were both shocked when the door fell on the ground, resulting in a loud ‘BANG’ sound._ _

__”Chanyeol! Baekhyun!” Jongdae runs towards them---handcuffed. Cops came barging in. Both of them stopped eating, still doesn’t know how to react._ _

__”May I get the name of the victims?”_ _

__They bewilderedly looked at each other, answering their names to the cop._ _

__”Mr. Kim Jongdae, we’re now arresting you for kidnapping two victims inside your own suite. You have the right to stay silent, anything you’ll say will be used against you.” a cop said while two other cops escorted Jongdae out of the suite._ _

__Baekhyun ran to the chief cop, “W-What’s going on?”_ _

__The chief looked at them with pity on his eyes, “He came to the police station today, told us he locked you both inside his condo and that he needs help to get you two out---” the said chief pauses, clicking his tongue, “---rest assured the suspect will be sentenced a lifetime imprisonment. For now, we’ll help you cope with the trauma that he gave you, okay?”_ _

__Baekhyun’s mind is still in a puddle as he nodded at the chief. When the chief left, both of them laughed their asses out. Not worrying about Jongdae even a bit._ _

__\---_ _

__”Please? Please, I still need to marry Minsy.” Jongdae pleaded with tears on his eyes. They are now at a police station in Seoul._ _

__Chanyeol and Baekhyun looked at each other, holding their laughter._ _

__”Everything’s up to the both you whether you want to set him free or see him rot in jail.”_ _

__”Rot in jail until he dies, right?” Chanyeol asked, trying to show everyone a poker face. The chief nods, making Jongdae hold unto Chanyeol’s shirt tightly. He looks up to Chanyeol, vehemently shaking his head._ _

__Baekhyun covers his face, silently laughing at the sight of Jongdae begging._ _

__

__\----_ _

__”That was you?!” Baekhyun asked, almost blurting the cola out of his mouth._ _

__”Yep, with Kyungsoo’s help---of course,” Jongin answered, putting an arm on Kyungsoo’s shoulder._ _

__”And here I thought Kyungsoo’s a machine, eh?” Chanyeol stated making Kyungsoo grin._ _

__”Jongdae once caught him spitting on a box of pizza before putting it in front of your door.” Jongin revealed, earning a glare from Kyungsoo._ _

__”Thank god I didn’t eat that,” Baekhyun was relieved, “So you’ve been continuously putting gifts on my walkway even if you’re against the idea?”_ _

__”Kyungsoo the masochist,” Chanyeol uttered, looking directly at Kyungsoo._ _

__”He’s also the one who writes the notes!” Jongin lets out a belly-laugh._ _

__”My Kyungsoo who loves me so much,” he added, holding Kyungsoo’s hand._ _

__”That’s why he kept on looking at me like he’s planning my death.” Baekhyun scrunches his face._ _

__\----_ _

__After perfectly harmonizing to the song “Flower” by the artist named Chen, they looked at the beautiful couple in front of them._ _

__”He’s a very great friend,” Baekhyun spoke, smiling at Jongdae and his wife, Minsy._ _

__”A friend who’s gonna lock you up for weeks inside his own suite just for you to get back with your first love.” Chanyeol added, making the visitors laugh._ _

__”A friend who’s gonna tell you to dress as a woman so you can talk with you ex.” Baekhyun uttered, both of them totally embarrassing Jongdae in front of the visitors._ _

__”Yah! I’m gonna call the security to drag you guys out!” Jongdae doesn’t have a microphone but his voice is enough for the visitors to hear everything._ _

__”Minsy, you take care of him. He’s a handful,” Chanyeol made Minsy laugh._ _

__A minute passed---Baekhyun seriously faces Jongdae, tears clouding on his eyes. “T-Thank you, Kim Jongdae---” he spoke as he felt Chanyeol rub his back, “---you’re the best.”_ _

__Baekhyun knows a simple ‘thank you’ isn’t enough to pay Jongdae back but that’s what he can only say at this moment or else he’ll break down and cry._ _

__”I’m also grateful we have you as a friend,” Chanyeol said, “What would we do without you?”_ _

__After pulling himself together, Baekhyun spoke once again, “We’re very excited to see baby Narin!” making the people clap to celebrate Jongdae and Minsy’s baby._ _

__They ended their part in the wedding by hugging the lovely couple. Words of strength were whispered to Jongdae._ _

__\----_ _

__Baekhyun can’t help himself but to wipe a tear on his cheek._ _

__Jongdae now having his own family with Minsy and Jongin happily managing Blooming Days with Kyungsoo._ _

__Chanyeol places the coffees on the table. They are currently in the balcony, their to-go place._ _

__”Why is my baby crying?” Chanyeol asked while Baekhyun just smiled, still looking at the city lights._ _

__He looks up to see the love of his life, rolling his eyes at the sight of Chanyeol wearing Baekhee’s wig._ _

__”Oi, you still have that?!” he shouted._ _

__Chanyeol takes the wig off, eyes fixated at it, ”Yes, I’m keeping this. A souvenir representing how much you love me.” he spoke, earning a soft punch on his waist._ _

__Chanyeol sits at the chair beside him, "I added a little bit of sugar to that," he said, making Baekhyun smile._ _

__Months of being together, they decided to rent an apartment in Seoul. Although Chanyeol was kind of against it at first, he still gave in. The taller wanted to rent an apartment away from the buzzing noise of Seoul._ _

__Baekhyun slowly drinks the coffee, careful of not burning his tongue._ _

__"Chanyeol,"_ _

__"Hmm?" the taller answered while sipping on his coffee._ _

__"Why did you suddenly tell me to make scrambled eggs at Jongdae's suite that day?" Baekhyun asked, remembering the day when Chanyeol told him to cook scrambled eggs for him._ _

__"Because that's the only dish that you can cook?"_ _

__Baekhyun glares at the taller, "Answer me!" Chanyeol laughed, softly hitting the smaller's shoulder._ _

__"I-I was very angry at you for fooling me," he replies, looking at the city lights._ _

__"But when you told me you never stopped loving me---" he pauses, looking at Baekhyun, "---I realized that I was yearning to hold you and to be back in your arms again."_ _

__They remained looking at each other, "I also realized that you dressed up as Baekhee because you don't want to lose me."_ _

__Baekhyun felt like a void in his mind has been cleared out. Both of them just stared at the city lights._ _

__Baekhyun was about to swallow the coffee in his mouth when he felt something hard bumped on his teeth. Spitting out the coffee, a ring falls to the ground._ _

__He looked at Chanyeol with eyes full of disbelief. The taller pulls a few tissues and picks up the ring on the floor, wiping it._ _

__Baekhyun raises his brows when he realize what Chanyeol is doing._ _

__The taller falls on his knees, "Baekhyun.."_ _

__"I know you know what's going on. What's the answer?" Chanyeol laughed sheepishly._ _

__"You asshole, I almost choked on that!" Baekhyun shouted, making Chanyeol laugh._ _

__"I can choke you with something else later," the taller winks at him. Baekhyun pouted at Chanyeol._ _

__"Yes, idiot. That isn’t even a question anymore."_ _

__Chanyeol pulls his right hand out while the other one’s resting on his back, “May I?”_ _

__Baekhyun gives his right hand to Chanyeol while the latter slowly puts the ring on his finger._ _

__Chanyeol played a song on his phone, placing it on the table before putting his hand on Baekhyun’s waist._ _

__They stayed dancing to Love song’s piano version. After minutes of just simply appreciating each other’s existence, they faced each other._ _

__”We’ll go places,” Chanyeol uttered, intimately looking at Baekhyun._ _

__”Just tell me where---” he pauses, softly smiling at the smaller, “---as long as I’m with you.”_ _

__That made Baekhyun’s heart leap. Standing on tippy toes he kisses Chanyeol. They shared a kiss filled with love._ _

__Even though they were challenged by fate for a decade, the only important thing is that they’ve found each other again._ _

__Parting, Baekhyun speaks, “We’re each other’s paradise,"_ _

__He pauses, can’t believe that Chanyeol still takes his breath away, ”My soft puppy.”_ _

__"I'm honestly hard right now," Chanyeol rebuts, pouting._ _

__Baekhyun closes the gap between their lips._ _

__"Let's go to paradise, then."_ _

__\---_ _

__Once they've reached their apartment, Chanyeol lifts Baekhyun. He was about to head to their bedroom when Baekhyun parted their lips, "N-no, bathroom."_ _

__Chanyeol laughed against Baekhyun's lips. Feeling his cock getting harder just by thinking how kinky the smaller could get._ _

__Opening the door to the bathroom, Chanyeol walks towards their huge bathtub._ _

__He halts and speaks, "W-Wait, did you really choose to buy a huge-ass bathtub for this?"_ _

__Baekhyun pulls Chanyeol's shirt up, kissing the taller's lips neck, "I did,"_ _

__They have done it countless times. He would sometimes fuck Baekhyun inside their bedroom or in the kitchen and even on the couch._ _

__Even though they have already made love for plenty times, it still feels like the first time every time they do it._ _

__Chanyeol carefully made Baekhyun sit on the edge of the bathtub. Still ravaging each other's mouth, exploring each other's cavern._ _

__Chanyeol helped Baekhyun remove his clothes. Baekhyun moaned when Chanyeol went for his nipple, swirling and sucking it._ _

__With eyes closed in pleasure, Baekhyun presses the shower button. Making them both wet at the warm water coming from it._ _

__Chanyeol stopped playing with Baekhyun's nipple and spoke, "Move," which means for Baekhyun to get on all fours. This is when Chanyeol's going to eat his ass until he passes out from the sensations._ _

__However, Baekhyun's determined to give Chanyeol the best. He didn't follow the taller. Shooting Chanyeol a luscious stare, "No," he replied._ _

__Chanyeol knows Baekhyun's kind of a commander whenever they are doingthis so he has no choice but to comply. He sat at the edge of the bathtub, spreading his legs wide._ _

__Baekhyun kisses Chanyeol on the lips while slowly stroking the taller's cock. Lips traveling on Chanyeol's neck to his abs and belly button. He made sure that he didn't leave any part unkissed._ _

__He now falls on his knees, faced with Chanyeol's tweaking cock. He immediately swallowed it whole._ _

__The bathroom is suddenly filled with pleasured noises and water from the shower._ _

__The taller grabs Baekhyun's nape, pushing the lattter’s head to his cock even more. The smaller continuously swallows Chanyeol's cock---bobbing his head up and down---taking Chanyeol wholly._ _

__Baekhyun always does this to him but it feels different now, “I-I feel like passing out,” he uttered. Fighting himself from fucking Baekhyun’s mouth. Instead of slowing down, Chanyeol saw Baekhyun smirked. The smaller continued bobbing his mouth up and down which made Chanyeol gasp in pleasure._ _

__Another great thing about Chanyeol is that it takes time for him to reach his climax, giving Baekhyun more time on doing his job._ _

__After minutes of just having Chanyeol's dick in his mouth---the taller came, screaming a loud "Ah," at the sensation._ _

__Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun who's now soaking wet in front of him._ _

__This time Chanyeol's the one who's determined on giving the best for his fiance, "Move,"_ _

__Baekhyun stared at him with hooded eyes as he went on all fours. Chanyeol's cock instantly got hard once again after seeing Baekhyun's delicious rim._ _

__His hand finds its way to the smaller's cock, slowly moving his hand up and down. Making Baekhyun let out random noises._ _

__Chanyeol licks Baekhyun's flushed rim while still groping the smaller's cock. He just let his tongue explore Baekhyun's rim. He enjoys hearing Baekhyun’s moans so much._ _

__Pulling his tongue away from Baekhyun's hole, Chanyeol inserts a finger. Prepping the smaller's tight hole. Baekhyun couldn't feel his knees anymore, "C-Chanyeol you shit,"_ _

__After prepping Baekhyun, Chanyeol aligns his cock to the hole. Slowly inserting it inside._ _

__The sensations made Baekhyun tear up, "M-More," he demanded but Chanyeol didn't follow him._ _

__"Say 'please daddy' first,"_ _

__"P-Please daddy," Baekhyun weakly utters as he reaches for his cock that is currently tweaking hard. Jacking off while Chanyeol’s busy prepping him._ _

__"Uhm?? Louder?" Chanyeol commanded._ _

__"Please daddy! C-Chanyeol---" Baekhyun weakly uttered. Chanyeol laughed at the sight of his desperate fiance. He pushes his cock up and down to Baekhyun's rim, making sure he won’t hurt the smaller, Chanyeol just slowly does his thing._ _

__Baekhyun lets out a dissatisfied grunt, “F-Faster,”_ _

__Chanyeol grips Baekhyun’s waist using his huge hands, “Daddy needs more pleading,” he loves it---he loves hearing Baekhyun beg. Chanyeol stops from moving his hips as he waited for Baekhyun’s reply._ _

__”C-Chanyeol, what else do you still fucking nee---aaah,” Chanyeol hastily moves his hips. Slamming his cock unto the smaller’s rim._ _

__Baekhyun bites his lips hard as his eyes went at the back of his head._ _

__"O-Oh---f-fuck--s-shit-aahh," Baekhyun mutters under his breath as Chanyeol's slapping his hips against his rim---balls deep. Chanyeol mercilessly ravages Baekhyun's rim._ _

__Both of them have reached their climax at the same time. Chanyeol cumming inside Baekhyun's hole while Baekhyun cummed in his own hand._ _

__After pulling themselves together, Baekhyun faces Chanyeol---showing the latter a grin._ _

__Chanyeol’s more than willing to accommodate Baekhyun’s tongue inside his mouth._ _

__"Bedroom," Baekhyun spoke between the kisses._ _

__Chanyeol sexily chuckled while Baekhyun wraps his thighs on Chanyeol's waist. The taller felt Baekhyun's cock going hard once again on his waist._ _

__He lets out a laugh---looking at Baekhyun with hooded eyes,_ _

__"Anywhere with me is paradise, no?"_ _

__Their apartment unit’s the witness how much they love each other. Making up for all the time they could have spent together._ _

___That night, they both proved that they are indeed each other’s paradise._ _ _


End file.
